Pieces
by NightlyEvilTM
Summary: What if the school shooting happened the day after Brooke and Lucas' pregnancy scare? What if it was Brooke who was shot? What would Lucas do? BL
1. Chapter 1: Pieces

**Pieces**

_Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name, I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole_

Brooke was driving to school. It was going to be another awful day. They all were since the day she found out that the boy she fell in love with and her best friend has been sneaking around behind her back. And last night… It was even worse. She felt terrible for lying to Lucas, even if she wasn't showing it. She didn't even know why she did it, but no matter what Lucas has done to her, he didn't deserve this, after his own life story. Brooke felt so guilty. But she wouldn't show it. She would never show him or Peyton anything other than anger and hate. But the truth was, she missed them both like crazy. Because Peyton, she was the only family Brooke has ever had. And Lucas… Without even realizing it, Brooke fell head over heels in love with him. She didn't expect it, because she has never been serious about anyone before him. But somehow, Lucas Scott found a way to get into her heart. Just to break it in million peaces. This day was going to suck.

Brooke was now walking towards her locker when someone she really didn't wanted to talk to called her name.

"Brooke, wait, please!"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?"

"Yeah, you told me, but I don't want to. Brooke, please! We have to get over it! If I could, I would take it back. I'm so sorry."

"But you, can't, Peyton, so just stay away from me."

She turned around to keep walking when she saw him. It was Lucas' friend from the Rivercourt. He had a cold look on his face and he was holding a gun, turned into their direction. For a second, Brooke froze, terrified, but then she shouted:

"Peyton, run!"

Obviously, her scream made him freak out. He pulled the trigger and the bullet broke the glass separating him from Brooke and Peyton. Then, everybody started running and screaming. Jimmy Edwards looked shocked, terrified of what he has just done. Everyone ran for their life. Peyton was caught by the crowed and before she knew it, she was outside of the school. She looked around her and didn't see Brooke. She started shouting her name, but there was no respond and she couldn't see her anywhere. Tears started running down her face. Then, she heard Lucas calling her name.

"Peyton, what happened? I just came and everyone is running."

"Someone had a gun and shot! I was with Brooke, she was right next to me and now I can't find her."

"Wait, she was shot?"

"I don't know. She was right next to me and now I can't find her. Luke, what if…"  
"No, Peyton, stop it! It's gonna be ok, I promise."

Then he started running towards the school.

"Lucas! Stop! Come back!"

Peyton and others were shouting, but he didn't turn back, he continued running and went into the school. He heard something behind him and he turned around and saw Nathan.

"What are you doing?"  
"Haley is in the tutor center, I have to find her."  
Lucas was going crazy. Someone had a gun and both Brooke and Haley were in the school, perhaps…No, they had to be fine.

"Look, go find her, I'll find Brooke and we all just get out of here."

They looked at each other for a second, then both remaining silent, went get some bats. When they got them, they went to the hallway and they saw the broken glass and some blood.

"I'm going to the tutor center."

"I'll try to find Brooke."

They nodded and looked at each other.

"Nathan…"

"yeah, you too, man."

Then Nathan started walking towards the tutor center and Lucas followed the blood traces. They leaded him to the library. It was not safe there, the doors didn't lock. He slowly entered and walked around silently. He didn't see anyone at first, but when he found himself next to a shelf, he saw Brooke sitting behind it.

"Lucas!"

He left the bat on the ground and reached her.

"It's ok, it's me."

"He just stood there and shot. I lost Peyton…"

"She's fine. Was that blood outside from you?"

"Yeah, my leg is bleeding. I don't know if it's from the glasses, but I think it's shot."

Lucas looked at her leg. It was bleeding a lot. He took of his shirt and tied it around the wound.

"Ok, that has to stop the bleeding."

He tried to stand, but she caught his arm and said, sobbing: "  
"Please, Lucas, I can't walk, don't leave me here."

Her eyes were begging. She looked so scared and vulnerable and he just wanted to get her out of there, to make sure she is ok. But it was not safe just to walk out there, especially when she was shot.

"I won't leave you. I'm just gonna block the entrance. Then, I'm coming back.

She looked down, crying.

"Brooke, look at me!"  
She turned her head to look in his eyes.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

She just nodded and Lucas went to the door and blocked it. He was afraid. He was afraid about Haley, about himself, about Nathan, about Brooke. She looked so… fragile. He had to save her.

He went back there and sat next to her. She was pale and even his strongly tied shirt didn't stop the bleeding.

"The gun guy, he was your friend from the Rivercourt. Jimmy I think was it."

What? Jimmy Edwards brought a gun to school and shot Brooke? Lucas couldn't believe it. But he couldn't think about it now. He had to concentrate to Brooke.

"It's a bullet, isn't it?"

Brooke knew it. Somehow, she was sure. This pain couldn't be caused by glass.

"Yeah. But you're gonna be alright. I'm here."

She looked at him. But how was he? Everyone ran away…

"Why aren't you outside, they called code red."  
"I was outside of the school when I saw everyone running. Peyton told me about the shooting and said she lost you and I just ran here. I wanted to make sure you are ok."

What? He went back into a school with a shooter in it just because she might have been there?  
"Are you insane? He's probably still here and you just came here?"

"I just couldn't stay there, knowing that you might be here, perhaps injured."

Lucas couldn't describe how he felt when Peyton told him Brooke was missing. It terrified him more than he expected, more than he could imagine.

"I know it's selfish, but I'm glad you're here. At least I won't die alone."

No, she shouldn't talk like this. She was going to be fine, she had to. That's all Lucas could think about.

"You are not gonna die, Cheery. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I promise."

She smiled a little.

"I loved it when you called me Cheery."

"It suits you. And I loved it when I called you Cheery."

Brooke looked at Lucas. She didn't think he would keep his promise.

"It's cold. I'm tired, Lucas, I'm so damn tired."

Lucas was freaking out. The thought that he might loose her was unbearable. Lucas couldn't believe how much he cared about her, he hasn't realized it until now. He put his arm around her.  
"You have to stay awake. Please, Brooke, hold on. Tell me… Tell me about a good day."

The first one that came to her mind was…

"You remember the day when we had this fight, that I was jealous of Peyton?"

Lucas nodded. He really didn't expect she would tell him about something that happened after he came to her life, because all he did was hurt her.

"The same night, I waited for you on the stairs of your house. I was so afraid. I thought you were slipping away and that thought was killing me, because I felt so much for you. And I was afraid I was not good enough for you. And when you told me that you love the fact that I am who I am and that it doesn't bother you how different we are, I finally opened up to you about my feelings. And then, when you told me that you gave rat's ass about me, I felt so happy and for the first time in my life, I felt I was worth it, because you saw something in me that made you care. And after that, when we made out in your car, it was amazing. And it was because we didn't have sex. We just kissed and held each other. It was beautiful."

Lucas remembered that night too. And after all, it was a great memory for him too.

"I'm sorry."

They both said it in the same time.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I had no right to do it. I was just hurt and… When you called me a slut… you may not used that word directly, but you meant that. In that moment, you hurt me so bad. Because even if you cheated on me, I still hoped that you saw more in me than a stupid slutty cheerleader. But I shouldn't have lied."

She was crying. She was becoming weaker and weaker every second. Brooke realized that she was probably going to die. There was no point in hiding anymore.

Lucas wasn't pissed at Brooke about it. Not now, because she was bleeding, but he stopped being angry at her when he saw the pain in her eyes the previous night.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should apologize. I should have never done it."

"Being with me?"  
"Cheating on you."

They looked at each other's eyes. Lucas eyes were filling with tears too, now, seeing Brooke like this.

"I won't ever forgive myself what I did to you. Brooke, you are wrong if you think you're not good enough for me. You're too good for me. I didn't deserve you. And never think you're not worth it. You're beautiful, smart, caring, kind-hearted and amazing. "

Brooke was looking at the beautiful blue eyes of the boy she loved so much. She didn't care if he was saying all of this just because she was bleeding and probably dying. She just was happy he was there and he told her all that. She had so many things to tell him

"I forgive you."

Lucas looked at her. He couldn't believe it. How could she bring herself to do this? Brooke Davis was so much more than everyone thought. More than he thought.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired, Lucas."

Her eyes were closing. He felt her head falling on his shoulder.

"No, Brooke! Please, hold on."

But she couldn't. She was tired of fighting. She just wanted to close her eyes.

"Please, don't leave me! Come on, open your eyes."

The pleading in his voice made her do it. She opened her hazel eyes and looked in his blue ones. She had to say it. She couldn't leave without doing it. She kissed him softly and there was only one thing she needed to do before she left.

"I love you."

She whispered those words and then fainted.

"NO!"

Lucas shouted. He didn't care if Jimmy would hear him. He had to get her out of there. He unblocked the entrance and picked Brooke in his arms. He walked down the hallway and now he realized how perfectly she fitted in his arms, how soft as her skin, how good her hair smelled of her favorite strawberry shampoo. He had to save her. He then saw him. Jimmy was standing there, with a gun in his hand. In this moment, Lucas hated him. But he had to make him let them go.

"Jim, she's dying."

He looked terrified, but Lucas didn't care.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this."

"Just let me take her out."

Lucas started walking to the door and Jimmy didn't stop him. In a minute, he was out of the building. A police officer took Brooke from his arms. Lucas knew he had to let him do this, but he just didn't want to leave her. He watched as the ambulance took Brooke to the hospital while they were questioning him. Someone told them that Jimmy shot himself. Lucas was shocked and now felt guilty for not being able to stop that. But most of all, he wanted to see how Brooke was. After the police let him go and he saw his mom and Keith, he went to the hospital. He was afraid of what they were going to tell him. But he had to know. He went to the reception to learn what happened with her.

"Excuse me, I'm here for Brooke Davis, the victim of the school shooting."

"Are you family?"

"No. I'm a friend. I was with her in that school."

The woman doubted if she should tell him anything, he saw it. The seconds while he was waiting for her decision were the longest in his life.

"She lost a lot of blood and she was almost dead when she arrived here. She went through surgery. We almost lost her, but she made it. She will need rehab for her leg and will probably be in shock for a while, but otherwise she's ok. She is still incautious. It's up to her when she will weak up. You saved her. If you haven't tied your shirt around the wound, she would have died from blood loss before she came here."

Suddenly, Lucas felt relief and simple joy. She was ok.

"Can I go see her?"

She made a look, but Lucas had to convince her.

"Please, ma'am. I need to see her."

After a second, she said:

"She's in room 42. But up to 20 minutes."

"Thank you."

He walked into Brooke's room. She was sleeping and looked so peaceful. Like an angel. Lucas sat right next to her and took her hand in his.

"Hey. You scared the hell out of me. Please don't do this ever again."

He looked at her face. Even after this horrible day, she looked so beautiful.

"I know I don't deserve this, but please, wake up soon. We all miss you. We need you, Brooke."

He kissed her hand and put his forehead on it.

"Hey."

Her voice was weak and quiet, but was still raspy and beautiful. He looked at her and saw her hazel eyes looking at him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

He kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Don't scare me like this ever again."

Brooke smiled. Even after all that happened, in that exact moment, she felt happy.

"You saved me."

"I promised you I will."  
"Thank you."

Lucas looked at her and smiled. She smiled and caressed his cheek. Lucas kissed her hand again and they looked then in each other's eyes.

"What happened after I fainted? Is everyone else ok?"

"Everyone is in shock, but they are all ok."

"Thank God. And Jimmy, what happened with him?"

Lucas sighed. Even thou he hated what Jimmy did, he was still his friend and it was hard, especially knowing that he was one of the people who were responsible for that.

"After you fainted, I took you out of the library. When I was trying to get out of the school, I saw Jimmy. I convinced him to let us go. After I went out, I guess he couldn't take what he has done and… he shot himself."

He looked down when he said that. It was hard. He felt Brooke's hand on his face again.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

Feeling her support, he felt better.

"What matters now, is that you are ok."  
"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I could never thank you enough."

"Don't even mention it. The world would suck so much without you."

Brooke looked at him again. She knew she had no right to ask, but she just needed to know.

"Luke, why you went into the school?"

Lucas looked at Brooke's eyes. He now knew the answer.

"I wasn't ready to lose you, Pretty girl."

Brooke looked at him and whispered.

"I wasn't ready to be lost."

They smiled at each other. Brooke felt sleepy again. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open. Lucas noticed and said:

"You need to rest. I'll come back here in the morning."

He was just about to leave, when he heard her voice.

"Luke, will you stay with me a little longer? Just until I fall asleep. Please."

He looked at her and he then realized he would do anything for her. So, he laid next to her in the bed and held her in his arms. And suddenly, they both felt safe and in peace.

**Author's note:** I don't know if I should continue this or if I should leave it one-shot. You tell me! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**Author's note: **I know I said I was going to wait until the end of the week before deciding if I will continue this or no, but I saw there was only 2 people who wanted to leave it one-shot, and plus I got inspiration, so here is the second chapter.

**Pieces**

**Chapter 2 – Broken **

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing _

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I found meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you _

Brooke has woken up like half an hour ago to take some pills and have breakfast. She still couldn't believe what happened in those 24 hours. It was just too much for her, it all happened so fast. It just seemed like it was going to be a regular school day, and then, it all changed in just a second. Brooke couldn't get rid of Jimmy's look when he pulled the trigger. He looked so… scared and sad. Of course, what he did was awful, but still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. And, then, she remembered the sound of the shot, the shattered glass and the pain, the running people. And Lucas. She couldn't believe how he risked his life to save her. She hated herself for putting him in that danger, but she was thankful he was there. Not only because if he wasn't she would be dead, but because of everything he said, the way he made her feel. And when she saw him when she woke up, she felt so safe.  
Brooke was deep in her thoughts, when the phone rang. She saw her mother's name and she smiled. Even thou her parents were absent most of the time, she still loved them more than anything and right now, she needed their support more than ever. She hoped they would come last night, but they probably couldn't catch a plane. So now, she just wanted to hear her mom's voice.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, darling. How are you?"

"Like I was shot in the leg and went through surgery yesterday. When are you two coming back from California?"

"We are staying here three weeks more, like we planned. They told us you're going to be fine, so we decided to finish everything here."

Brooke couldn't find the strength to say anything. She was shot and her parents weren't coming just because there wasn't danger for her life anymore.

"Brooke, you just need rehab, right? And three weeks aren't much, so…"  
"Bye."

She hung up, she just couldn't take it anymore. Her parents were not coming…

"Hey, how are you?"

Lucas was standing there. He wanted to come earlier, but he wasn't sure if Brooke was going to be awake. After he left last night, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened, all of it, about Jimmy, about the people in the tutor center, about Brooke. He hardly got any sleep. But now, when he saw Brooke looked better than the previous night, he felt a lot better.

Brooke looked at him. She tried to hide the tears. She didn't want to worry him anymore. So she just smiled.

"Better. You didn't have to come, I bet Karen freaked out yesterday and she wants to spent every minute with you."  
"First, I wanted to come. Second, I had to. I couldn't let them poison you, so I brought some food my mom cooked. Third, my mom is as worried for you as I am. And forth, why were you crying?"

She couldn't fool him. He saw the tears. He sat on the bed and looked at her.

"It's nothing, Luke. I'm fine."

"Brooke, tell me. Please, I can help."

She looked at his eyes and was just about to speak when the doctor interrupted.

"Miss Davis, I'm Dr. Smith. I'm here to check on you and explain some things and ask a few questions."

"I'm gonna grab some coffee and wait outside, k?"

She just nodded and he went out of the room. The doctor sat on the chair and started.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, my leg hurts, but it's normal, I was shot after all. And I have some pain in my abdomen when I move, but it's nothing I can't handle. Otherwise ok."

"Well, you'll need a lot of rehab after you go home. It's gonna be hard and painful, but you will recover completely. I heard that you are cheerleader. You have to forget about it in the next few months. But I think you will be able to go back to it next season."

Brooke nodded. It was not like she didn't know any of it. The doctor sighed before speaking again.

"Miss Davis, when are your parents coming?"

Brooke closed her eyes for a second, trying to figure out how to say that they were not coming at all.

"They have very important business in California and they just can't leave. They'll be home in three weeks."

The doctor looked confused.

"Well, you'll need help, so I suggest you get someone to stay with you till they come back or that you stay with some relative."

"I'm gonna take care of this, don't worry."

The doctor nodded and didn't speak for a few more moments.

"Miss Davis, there is one more thing I have to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

After a brief pause, the doctor asked:

"Miss Davis, did you know you were pregnant?"

What was the doctor talking about? She wasn't pregnant…

"This must be mistake. Yesterday I went to the hospital and they told me I'm not pregnant."

"Well, when you came here. We ran a blood test before we got you in surgery. The results proved without doubt that you were pregnant."

So, the test she took with Lucas, it wasn't a false alarm. Everything the doctor said was just spinning around her head. Then, she realized something.

"You said I was pregnant, not that I am."

The doctor had an apologetic look on his face when he spoke again.

"We called a gynecologist to look after the baby during the surgery, but you were just one and a half moth pregnant, and you have lost too many blood, we almost lost you. I'm sorry, Miss Davis, we did everything we could, but we couldn't save the baby."

The doctor continued talking about how this was the reason for the pain in her abdomen, how in a few days it will be gone, but Brooke couldn't hear him anymore. A minute later, he left, saying he was going to check on her in the evening and left the room. Just after he walked out, Lucas came back inside. She looked at him and she couldn't hold on anymore. She broke down. She cried and didn't try to hold back the tears. Lucas immediately laid next to her and held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head and saying it was going to be ok. But she couldn't stop crying. She was crying because Jimmy's death, because of the fear she felt yesterday, because of her parents, because of hers and Lucas' baby she lost. She just cried and cried.

When Lucas saw the tears in Brooke's eyes, he saw just how broken she was. He didn't know what the doctor said, but whatever it was, it crushed her. He just reached her and held her in his arms. He was whispering that it was gonna be ok, he didn't know what else to say. He kissed her head and tried to comfort her. But she just didn't stop crying. Lucas wanted nothing but to take her pain away. But if all he could do was stay there holding her, then he'd stay all day.

They stayed like that around 15 minutes, then Brooke stooped crying. She just couldn't anymore, she had no more tears. She was still in Lucas' arms. She couldn't even look at him. What would she say? Should she tell him the truth or not? She didn't realize why she was feeling so broken. When she thought she was pregnant, she just felt scared, she wasn't ready to be a mother. But now, when the doctor told her she lost her child, it broke her, she felt ashamed, incomplete, guilty, crushed and… empty. She put her hand on her abdomen and whispered:

"I'm sorry."  
She wasn't sure who was she saying it to. To Lucas or to their baby she lost. The baby she didn't save. Maybe to both of them.

Lucas still held Brooke in his arms when she finally stopped crying. He wanted to know why she broke down like that, but he was afraid that she would do it again if he asked, so he just continued holding her tight. When he heard her whisper she's sorry, he put one of his hands on hers that was on her abdomen and softly said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here for you."

They remained silent. Lucas hesitated if he should ask her or not. He decided to try, and if she gets upset, to leave it.

"Talk to me. Just tell me, whatever it is, you can get through it. I will help you, Brooke. Please, Pretty Girl, I'd do anything. Just talk to me."

Brooke couldn't bring herself to tell him, not now.

"Just stay with me for a while."

"I'll stay here as long as you want me. Do you need anything?"

"Just hold me."

And he held her even closer, and they stayed like this.

**Author's note 2: **Do you like it? I'd love if you suggest thing you wanna see, I can really use them. Don't forget to review?


	3. Chapter 3: Untitled

**Pieces**

**Chapter 3 – Untitled **

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Somehow, it felt like they have been staying like that forever, and in the same time, it was like it was just a second. The truth was 15 minutes have passed since Brooke asked Lucas to stay there, holding her. They both remained silent, many thoughts running through each other's head.

Brooke felt so… crushed when she learned she lost her child. She never expected that she would feel like that. But when the doctor told her that they couldn't save the baby she didn't even know existed, suddenly, everything just fell apart. Pain and guilt overwhelmed her and it was just hard to breathe from that moment on. And right now, she was there, in Lucas' arms. What was she supposed to do? Should she tell him, or should she keep it secret. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. After everything they've been through, especially in the last 24 hours, she just didn't have any idea what was the right thing to do. But now, in his arms, she felt somehow… safer and it helped her a bit and all she wanted was to stay like this forever.

Lucas was holding her in his arms and he would stay like this whole day if this would help her. He never realized how much he cared about Brooke before he got so close to losing her. She meant more to him that he thought and this surprised him, but if he could change how he felt about her, he wouldn't. Because she was worth it. She has such energy, and this amazing heart and carrying soul. Seeing her break down like she did a while ago bothered him more than he expected. He felt like he would do anything just to take it away. He wanted to know what happened to crush her like this, but he was afraid that by asking, he would cause her even more pain. That's why he remained silent, still laying next to her, one of his arms around her shoulders and her head on his chest, and the other one put above on of her on her abdomen.

Brooke and Lucas were still laying next to each other when Lucas' cell rang. He decided to pick up, so he had to let go of her for a second. He saw Keith's number.  
"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, Luke. Where are you?"  
"I'm in the hospital with Brooke."

"How is she? And I do not only physically."

Lucas doubted what to say and he didn't want Brooke to feel uncomfortable, so he just said:

"I'm not sure."

"Tell her I said 'Hi!'. Listen, can you come to the garage some time today?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything."

"Ok. Bye Luke."

"Bye."

They hung up and he now faced Brooke and smiled.

"Hey."  
She smiled back a little, but he could see her smile was mostly fake, because she was still hurting.

"Better now?"

"Yeah, a little. And it's because of you."

"I'm glad I helped."

He smiled at her again. He wanted to know what was bothering her. So, he thought it was the appropriate moment to ask.

"Brooke, just talk to me. Tell me what is bothering you, please."  
She was thinking over her options, but she couldn't figure it out so fast. So that's why she told him the other thing that was breaking her.

"My mom called this morning for the first time after everything happened. And it was just to tell me that since my life is not in danger anymore, they won't quit their trip in California and won't come back in the next three weeks."

Lucas was shocked from what Brooke told him. How could they not come, leave her like this? He was angry with them, because even thou they weren't much in Brooke's life, he knew how much she loved them, no matter she didn't show it, and she needed them more than ever, but they apparently didn't care. But he wasn't going to think of them now, he needed to focus on Brooke.

"I'm sorry, Pretty Girl."

He took her hand in his and looked at her. She was not looking him in the eyes, which made him think there is something more.

"I'm fine, Luke. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But it's ok. Really."

"It's not. Brooke, you don't have to put a brave face. You went through something terrible and the people who are supposed to be here for you are not. So don't tell me you are fine, cause you are not. And it's ok. I'm here, Brooke, and I'm not going anywhere. If you want to cry, then it's ok – I'll comfort you the best I can. If you wanna scream, scream – I'll be there to help you. If you wanna talk, talk to me – I'll always be here. Just please, don't hide behind that mask, cause this will brake you, and I can't let that happen. You mean too much to me stand even the thought of that."

During his little speech, Brooke started to look at him again. Listening to him, telling her all those things, she felt even more vulnerable than before. Something inside her needed to tell him right then.

"Luke, I have to tell you something…"  
Just when she started talking, the door opened and someone who Brooke has hoped would come was standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm gonna come later."

"No, Peyton, it's ok. Stay."

Brooke looking at her blonde best friend and seeing her there made her feel better.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Lucas smiled. He hoped that the two of them could get through what he has done to their friendship and maybe this was the moment. He wanted to know what Brooke wanted to talk about, he had the feeling it was the reason for her break down, but after they way he screwed Brooke and Peyton's friendship, he knew he had to let them figure it all out. So he just looked at Brooke and smiled at her.

"I'll leave you two now. You have a lot to talk about. But I'll come by later, ok? Then you can tell me everything, ok?"  
She simply nodded, knowing that maybe she wouldn't be able to tell him. Still, he agreed to put in on hold, because when she saw Peyton there, she knew it was time.

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead and started walking to the door, and smiled at Peyton. She smiled back and then he left the two girls to do all the catching up they needed.

Brooke felt a bit strange when she saw Lucas leave. Since she saw him in the library, she got used to having him around and what she felt for him was now stronger than ever, so she felt bad that he wouldn't be around, but in the same time she felt good he left, because she wasn't sure how would he take it when she told him about the baby, and plus he had his life with his family and friends and she felt like she was taking all of this away from him. And there was Peyton too.

Brooke looked at the blonde girl she knew her whole life and who has been her family ever since they turned eight. Peyton sat on Brooke's bed, looking sad, happy, guilty and worried in the same time. Brooke hasn't forgotten what happened between them, but she has forgiven Peyton. And it was time to let her know.

"P. Sawyer, brooding is Lucas' job. You are a cheerleader, you're supposed to cheer me up and smile."

Peyton's full of tears green eyes met Brooke's hazel ones. They two girls hugged and to anyone who didn't know what happened between them, it would look like they have never been on such terms as they were in the last month.

"I had to make sure you are next to me before I went out of that school. I shouldn't have left without you. God, if something had happened to you… I'm so sorry, Brooke."

"Peyton, when I saw Jimmy holding this gun turned in our direction, before I could even think of anything else, I told you to run, remember? And when Lucas came, the first thing I asked him was if you're alright. And when he told me you are fine, I felt so much better and so relieved, because my best friend was safe. So stop that bullshit about guilt."

Peyton smiled a bit. And looked at Brooke, who was now smiling too.

"How could you care about me and worry about me after what I did?"

Brooke sighed. Yes, what Peyton and Lucas did was still painful, but it was in the past and now more than ever, Brooke just wanted her best friend back.

"You are my best friend, Peyton. You have been like a sister to me all those years. And as I told you, no boy could come between us. Even Lucas."

"I love you, B. Davis."

"I love you too, P. Sawyer."

They hugged again and Brooke felt better after making up with her. Like she found one of the pieces her heart was shattered into in the last 24 hours.

"I'm sorry for everything, Brooke. I can never tell you how much I regret what I've done…"  
"Stop here. It's all in the past."

The girl smiled again at each other and Peyton started talking again.

"So, how is your leg?"

"It's gonna be ok."

"And what about you?"

Brooke wanted to tell Peyton how she felt, tell her everything, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Still, she couldn't pretend she was ok.

"I'm a mess. It's just so damn hard. I still see it. His frightened face, the shattered glass, me bleeding. I still hear the sound of the shot and remember the feeling that I was just slipping away. And today mo mother just told me that since I'm out of danger, she and dad are staying in California and are coming home in three weeks, like nothing happened. And I… I just need them here, need to feel that it's gonna be ok."

Her eyes started to fill with tears again, but she forced herself to stop them. She didn't want to cry, because if she started, she was probably not going to stop, because of the of the other thing that was eating her, the thing that hurt the most, the one she hasn't told anyone about.

Peyton put her hands around Brooke's and said:

"I'm here, Brooke. And so are Lucas, Nathan, Haley, my dad and Karen. We are here. It's gonna be ok."

When she heard Lucas' name, Brooke's heart broke one again. She had to tell Peyton, she just couldn't hold it in her anymore, especially when she was once again not sure if she had to tell Lucas or not.

"There is something else, Peyton. But before I tell you I want you to swear that you won't tell anyone, least Lucas."

Peyton looked worried and surprised, but nodded.

"Don't interrupt, cause if I have to stop, I won't be able to say t."

Peyton nodded again, then Brooke took a deep breathe and started.

"The night of the Boy-toy auction I went to see Lucas, because I was late, like really late, almost a month. At first I thought it was because of the stress. You know, the car accident, the break-up, the webcam… But when this continued, I started to thin I might be pregnant. I was scared, so I tried to convince myself it wasn't possible. But after that night, I decided I had to stop with the denial and I went to see him and I told him about my fears. We got a test and it was positive. We wanted to know for sure, so the next day we went to the hospital. Later the same day, we had a big fight and I accused him of being like Dan, and he got pissed off, so he practically called me a whore. Just then, the doctor called for the results and told me I was not pregnant. And I did something horrible in my anger. I told Lucas I was pregnant. Later that night, he came to see me and told me how he felt and that he was going to be there for me no matter what I decide to do and that if I decide to keep the baby, he would do his best to be a good father. Then I told him the truth. I hated myself for lying to him from the moment I did it, but after what he told me, after what I saw in his eyes, I just couldn't do it anymore. And the next day I was shot in the leg and was there. And after all of that today when the doctor came to talk to me, he told me that they run some test when I got here and it turns out I was pregnant, there was some mistake the day before. But I have lost too much blood and during the surgery, they weren't able to save the baby."

Peyton looked at Brooke in disbelieve, shocked from what her friend just told her.

It was a bit relieving to say all of that till the last sentence. When she said out loud that she lost her child, it felt even more real and painful. She couldn't stop the tears anymore, not that she was trying to

"When I thought I was pregnant, I was so scared. I didn't feel like I was ready to be a mother, I am still a junior. And especially after everything that happened lately. But now, when the doctor told me I lost the baby, it was like my world fell apart. I never thought I could miss something I never wanted, but now I feel like the biggest part of me is missing. I feel so… empty and incomplete and broken. I picture the baby. With tiny fingers and blue eyes…"

Peyton hugged Brooke and she started crying even more.

"Why? I just can't understand. I lost it, Peyton. My baby is gone…"

Peyton held Brooke in her arms, not knowing what else to do. She has never imagined something like that. And she has never seen her best friend like that.

"It's my fault."

That was what Brooke has thought all the time. That she wasn't able to save her child. It was her fault. That's why she couldn't look Lucas in the eyes. Because she was responsible for their child's death.

"Brooke! It's not your fault. You were shot, you almost died. There was nothing you could do. It's not your fault."

Brooke looked at Peyton. She appreciated her concern, but she just couldn't understand. Nobody could.

"And I'm just lost. What I am supposed to do? Move on like nothing's wrong. Like… that baby never existed… I just can't. How I'm gonna look Lucas in the eyes?'

"Nobody could expect you to do that. Have you told Lucas?"

"No. I don't know if I should."

They stayed silent for a few more moments, then Peyton spoke again.

"I think you should."

Brooke looked at her, listening carefully, cause now she could't think herself, so maybe it was for the best to hear what the others thought.

"If there is anyone who can help you, that's him. Because it was his child as well, because he was there with you in that school. Because he's Lucas. You need to tell him."

"But how? How am I supposed to tell him that after I lied to him before? After everything he has done for me those two days? How am I supposed to tell him I lost his baby?"

Brooke was afraid what the truth could cause. What if he blamed her like she blamed herself? But mostly, what if he felt the same pain she felt? She could never put him through that…

"Brooke, I'm sure he doesn't care about the lei anymore. You should have seen his face when I told him I lost you. He was terrified. He cares about you so much. It would be hard, I'm not saying it would be easy. But won't hiding be even harder? Will you be able to look at him every day and keep that a secret? He has the right to know, Brooke. It was his baby too. And you will get through this together."

Brooke looked at her best friend and was thankful she cared so much, but she just couldn't talk about it anymore. It was a decision she had to make herself after all. It was something between her and Lucas. So she would decide when he was there. Now, she couldn't talk about it anymore.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. I just can't do this anymore. Please!"

The pleading in her eyes and voice made Peyton see how much pain this was causing her, so she just nodded.

"So, how is everyone else holding up?"

The conversation about the others would probably make her feel better. But even thou she tried to look what she was all into what she and Peyton were talking, Brooke's mind was into something else. She was thinking about a blue-eyed boy she loved very much and she missed and about the baby she and that same boy lost.


	4. Chapter 4 : Confessions of a broken hear

**Pieces**

**Chapter 4 – Confessions of a broken heart**

_I am crying_

_A part of me is dying_

_And these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

Lucas was in Keith's garage. He saw Keith, working on some car.

"Hey, Keith."

His uncle looked at him and smiled.

"Luke, I hoped you'd come. Come on, let's go for a walk."

The two of them walked a bit quietly.

"So, how is Brooke actually?"

Lucas took a deep breathe. He knew that she was for sure stressed by everything that happened and hurt by her parents, so many would consider her break down like something normal for the situation. But there was something more, he knew it for sure.

"Physically, her legs will need rehab, but she'll be ok. Otherwise, I don't know. She is trying to assure me she is fine, but she is not. God, she was shot and almost died, and then on top of that her parents don't care, they are even not even returning in Tree Hill sooner than they planned before the shooting happened. They're coming home in three weeks. Brooke tries to tell me she's gonna be fine, but I know her better than that. She needs them. And there is something else going on, I just can't figure it out."

"Why do you think there is something else?"

"Well, when I went to the hospital, she seemed upset and it looked like she was crying, but she told me she is fine. Then, just when I convinced her to tell me what was wrong, the doctor came to check on her and talk to her, so I waited outside. After he left, I went back and she was just so… broken. I have never seen her like that. Like she couldn't breathe. She cried and cried and I just couldn't do anything to help her. When she finally got a bit better, I tried to talk to her, I told her that I am there for her. And it looked like she started to open up to me, she said she had to tell me something, but then Peyton came and we couldn't finish the conversation. But I know there is something and I just wanna find out what it is, so I can help her. I hate seeing her like that."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

Yeah, he cared about her more than anyone knew. Lucas never before realized how important Brooke has become to him. When they were together, he was too busy think over and over everything that happened with him and Peyton to realize how Brooke somehow found a way to get into his heart. And it happened so… natural.

"Yeah, I do. And I haven't even realized it before yesterday. But when I heard she was still in that school, I did what my whole being told me to: I ran there to make sure she was ok. And when I saw her there, bleeding and scared, I realized I can't picture my life without her anymore."

"Brooke is a great girl, Luke. If you haven't realized it before, then you were blind."

Lucas smiled a bit, because that's just what he thought last night: that he was blind not to see how amazing and great Brooke was.

"And how are you? We never had the chance the talk after what happened and I know Brooke is the most affected person from all this, but you went through a lot too."

Lucas sighed and tried to explain to Keith.

"When they told me there was someone with gun, I never thought it could be Jimmy. But when Brooke told me it was him, I just couldn't believe. I knew him, he was not that guy. And when I saw him standing there, pointing a gun in my direction, I hated him for he did. Later, when I learned he shot himself, it was just so hard. After all, we have been friends since we were kids. And knowing I was partly responsible for that, that thought didn't let me sleep last night. That I could have prevented this. If I just didn't join the team…"

"You wouldn't know Brooke and Peyton. Nathan and Haley wouldn't have fallen in love, Karen and Deb wouldn't have become friends. Luke, it was your place to be in the team. And it's not your fault. It was Jimmy's decision."

"He told the people in the tutor center that me, Haley and Moth, we abandoned him and he was alone, and guys like Marcus were treating him like crap. I was his friend, Keith, I should have never let any of this happen."

They were now sitting on a bench. Lucas was feeling guilty for everything that happened. He felt responsible for everything that happened to Jimmy, for that day, for the way everyone would feel from now on, for Jimmy's death, for what happened to Brooke… Lucas thought it was all his fault.

"Maybe you shouldn't have distanced from him, but it's still not your fault. I knew him and he was a good kid, but what happened is still his responsibility. Are you going to his funeral?"

"I haven't thought about that yet. Maybe I will. Now I just don't know. I'm not ready to make that decision.

Keith just nodded and Lucas got back in his thoughts. After a while, he stood up and said:

"I'm gonna go see mom in the café, then I'm going back to the hospital to see Brooke. Thanks for talking to me about all of it, Keith."

"You're welcome, Luke. Bye."

"Bye."

*-*-*

Lucas was planning to go straight to his mom's café, but somehow he ended up on the Rivercourt. Probably because this was the place where he went when he had a lot on his mind. And now was one of those moments.

He thought a lot about Jimmy and what Keith said. His uncle may have been right that after all, it was Jimmy's decision, but Lucas still felt responsible for it. And he probably always would feel that way.

His thoughts went back to Brooke. He couldn't erase the image of her in that library, fighting for her life, or at her as broken as she was today. It was painful to see her like this. Lucas now knew for sure that she was one of the most important people in his life. He didn't know how that happened, but he was absolutely positive somewhere along the way, Brooke got deep inside his heart. And it happened just like that, differently from everything before in his life. With Peyton, it was like he wished so much for her now just because of all those years he spent admiring her. And now, when their roads crossed, he thought that maybe he finally got his chance with the girl he dreamed about since he first saw her in 8th grade. But now when he thought about everything that happened between them, it was confusing. She was really amazing, but somehow, he held on her so hard because of those years. Now, he thought about her only as a friend.

But Brooke… Lucas never thought she was the amazing, kind-hearted and carrying person she was. Since the night she showed him that side of herself, she amazed him every day. Yes, she sure has made mistakes, but she was human. With everything that happened in the last two days, Lucas questioned the way he felt about her a lot. He always knew he cared about her, but not as strong as he really did. All he wanted now was to be sure she's ok and to be there for her. He remembered the time they were in the library. She told him many things he never expected to hear. Like when he asked her about a good memory, she told him about the night they said they cared about each other. Lucas never thought Brooke could think of a day they were together as a good one, because in the end he hurt her so much. But somehow, he was glad she chose that memory. And then, her last words to him in that library were running through his head all the time. Did she tell him she loved him just because she thought she was gonna die? Did she really mean it? And the most important question? How would he feel about it if she really loved him? Lucas really didn't know. When they were together, he never thought he was falling for her, but in the last two days, he found himself wondering. One thing he knew for sure and that thing was that Brooke Davis was a big part of his life and she was one of the people he cared about the most. He wanted to be there for her and make sure she was ok and felt safe and he wanted to be the person she held on to.

*-*-*

Lucas was in his mom's café. There weren't many people, which he was glad for. He wanted to talk to her about something really important. He saw her behind the counter, so he sat on a chair in front of it. She was with her back turned on him, so he had a few more seconds to decide how he was going to tell her what came to his mind. Then, she turned around and Lucas just hoped she would take it well.

"Lucas, I'm glad you are here."

"Hi, mom."

"Have you been in the hospital all this time? How is Brooke?"

"I was in the hospital, but then I went to see Keith and went to the Rivercourt to clean my head a bit. And I'm here to talk about Brooke."

His mom was really worried about Brooke, and when he was unconscious, the two of them got pretty close, so he hoped she wouldn't mind.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, her parents aren't coming in Tree Hill in three weeks and she'll need help during this time because of her leg, but not only because of that. She went through too much, she's gonna need support. So I was thinking… What would you say for her to stay with us those three weeks?"

Karen looked surprised, but Lucas still hoped she would agree. His mother remained silent for a few more moments, and then she spoke again:

"I think it will be great. You know how much I care about her, so I would love to do anything to help her. But I'm not sure if she's gonna be ok with it or if her parents will allow."

Lucas smiled. His mom agreed as he hoped her to.

"Her parents… It seems they don't care. They are never home and they didn't even come when they learned she was shot. They told her that since there is no danger for her life, they would rather stay to finish their business trip than come there for her. So they will agree. And I'm going to the hospital to check on her again and then I'll ask her and we'll see what she thinks about it."

Lucas really hoped Brooke would be ok with it. He wanted to be close to her, to make sure she had everything she needed, to make sure she was fine, to be there if she needed him.

"Ok, Luke. See you later."

"Bye, mom."

*-*-*

Lucas was almost at Brooke's room when he saw Peyton leaving. They smiled and when they reached each other, they both decided the had something to talk about.

"Hey."  
"Hey. How is she?"

"She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. All those medications make her sleepier."

"Yeah."

They sat on two chairs in the hallway. Peyton felt uncomfortable, knowing everything and still not able to tell him, but she has promised Brooke she wouldn't say anything. And even if she hasn't promised, she still wouldn't do it. That was something just between Brooke and Lucas and she had no right to intervene. So, she decided to tell him what she wanted to tell him ever since he brought her best friend out of the school.

"Thank you for saving her. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her…"  
"I get it, Peyton. I don't know what I would do either."

They stayed in silence for a while before Lucas spoke again.

"So, I guess it went well between you two?"

Peyton simply nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know how she brought herself to forgive me, but she did and I can't be happier about it, because Brooke is not just a friend. She is like a sister to me."

Lucas nodded. He knew exactly what Peyton meant. It was how he felt about Haley.

Peyton knew she had to say it, but she just didn't know how.

Lucas had to make everything clear, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"Listen, I…"

They said the same two words in the same time. They laughed and then Lucas started:

"Peyton, I care about you very much. And I'm glad you came into my life. But I think we both know we are better as friends."

Peyton sighed in relief. That was just what she was about to say, so she was glad Lucas thought the same way.

"Yeah, I think so too. So… friends?"

He smiled and replied.

"Friends."

They hugged.

"I'm gonna go to see Brooke now."

"Yeah, you should. See you around."

"You too."

He stood up and smiled. He was glad everything was clear between them. And now it wasn't like the previous time they said they would be friends. This time it was for real, Lucas could feel it.

He went into the room. She was still sleeping. He smiled because seeing her that peaceful, it made him feel good.

*-*-*

She was walking towards the rivercourt, but she stopped to look at them. They were playing basketball, or actually, Lucas was lifting the little boy so he could make shots. She smiled. She could watch them all day. She stayed like that for a little more, then, walking to them, shouted:

"Guys, lunch is here!"

They both turned into her direction and smiled.

"Momma!"

The little boy ran and jumped into her arms. She hugged her son and kissed his forehead. Then she looked at him. He had hazel eyes and dimples, but otherwise, he was all Lucas. He was perfect. They sat on the bench and Lucas joined them after smiling at Brooke and hugging her.

"Momma, I won! Me and daddy played and I won."  
"Really, honey? That's great!"

She smiled and looked at Lucas. She knew he was letting and helping Lucas Jr. to win, so he would feel happy. Lucas smiled back and said:

"Well, I have no chance against Lucas Scott Junior. Nobody has."

They laughed, then Brooke decided to tease Lucas.

"Especially you, Mr. Ageing Former Hot-shot."

He gave her a look, before teasing her back.

"Hey, Brooke, I think you should eat less ice-cream. You got well – padded."

"Ok, that was it. Lucas Scott, you are dead."

And they started to tickle each other and run around the Rivercourt. Lucas Jr. just looked at them and laughed. After a while, Brooke and Lucas sat back next to him and he hugged them both.

"I love you, momma and daddy."

"We love you too, buddy."

Suddenly everything turned white.

Now she was helping a little brown-haired blue-eyed girl to get dressed in her fairy costume.

"Momma, is daddy coming with us?"

"Yep, he's gotta be here in a few minutes."

It was just then when someone knocked at the door and Lucas entered the room.

"Wow, Katie, you look amazing!"

Brooke smiled, stood up and went next to Lucas.

"Thanks, daddy. Momma made the dress, you know that?"

Lucas looked at Brooke and they both smiled.

"I know."

They both looked at their little girl, who was eager to start "Tric-or-treat'-ing people. Halloween was her favorite holiday, besides her birthday and Christmas. Brooke smiled and said:

"So, we should get going, don't we?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Kathleen jumped from joy and Brooke and Lucas both laughed. The three of them went through the front door towards the nearest house and Lucas whispered in Brooke's eye.

"This is gonna be a crazy night."

"Yeah, that's for sure. But I wouldn't have spent it any other way."

They looked at their enthusiastic daughter and Lucas said:

"Yeah, me neither."

Then suddenly it all went back and a voice said:

"That's what could have been. Just if you didn't kill him or her…"

"No!"

*-*-*

"No!"

Lucas heard her scream and just in a second, he was there, holding her, trying to comfort her, while she was crying.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok. I'm here."

But it was like she didn't hear him. She just continued crying. Soon, he heard her whisper between the sobs.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault."

He didn't know what she was talking about, so he had no idea what to do, especially when she was so shaken. At first, he thought she had nightmare about the shooting, but how could this be her fault? Lucas didn't know what was happening and it killed him, because whatever it was, it was crushing Brooke and he just wanted to take it away.

Broke cried for what felt like forever, but she just couldn't stop. Her dream, it made everything worse than it was, if it was possible. The life their child could have has, it was too much for her to see that, knowing he or she never got that chance. It was just too much.

Eventually, Brooke stopped crying. Lucas still held her, trying to make her feel safe and protected. Suddenly, Brooke pulled away from the hug and after that, she didn't look at him. He took her hand in his and looked at her.

"Brooke, what is it?'

Brooke was still hesitating if she should tell him or no. There were so many reasons to not say anything, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I have to tell you something."

"Brooke, look at me…"

"I can't."

She tried to look at him, but she just couldn't.

Lucas was going crazy. That break down was even worse than the first one, and now, when Brooke finally was ready to tell him, she wasn't looking at him. He had no idea what was going on, but all he wanted was for her to know that he was going to be there no matter what.

"You can tell me anything, Pretty Girl. I won't go anywhere."

Brooke took a deep breathe before speaking again.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Just tell me, what is it?"

Brooke closed her eyes to be sure they wouldn't meet his. She couldn't do it if he was looking at her.

"The doctor, he told me that they ran some blood tests when they got me here. And… the results showed that… That I was pregnant, Lucas."

Lucas couldn't believe what Brooke just said. She was pregnant?  
"But the clinic…"  
"They changed my and some other woman's results, that's what the doctor said when he checked up on me a little before Peyton left. He called them."

Lucas felt like his whole world turned upside down. He was going to be a father.. Then, Brooke spoke again.

"When they learned I was pregnant, they called some gynecologist to look after the baby during the surgery. But I have lost too many blood, there were some complications during the surgery. The doctor said they did everything they could, but…"

Brooke couldn't say it again. Her tears have already started falling again, slowly one after another.

Lucas realized what Brooke was trying to say, but she just couldn't. They lost the baby. His and Brooke's baby. When he realized the truth, he couldn't believe how this affected him. He felt hurt and pain and… like a piece of him was missing. It was unbelievable he felt that way after knowing about the baby just from a minute, but he couldn't help it. Suddenly, he felt the need to hold Brooke in his arms. So he wrapped his arms around her and made them both lay on the bed, her head on his chest. He felt her warm tears, her shaking. He couldn't imagine how Brooke felt. He felt like suddenly he has lost the ground beneath him, but for her, it should have been so much worse. When this thought came to his mind, he held her even tighter. Suddenly, he remembered her whispering it was her fault. It was not. He had to make sure she knew that.

"It's not your fault, Brooke."

She closed her eyes once again, trying to bring herself to speak.

"I, I was supposed to save him or her, and I failed and now…"

"There is nothing you could do, Pretty Girl."

He put his hand on her abdomen.

"I… I had a dream about our child. First, I saw we had a boy. He was around five in my dream and you were playing basketball with him. He had my dimples and my eyes, but everything else was from you. He was perfect. You were letting him win, so he could be the happiest he could be. We were on the Rivercourt and I was bringing you lunch. He was so excited he has beat you on basketball"

Lucas pictured that too and smiled.

"What was his name?"  
"Lucas Junior."

They stayed silent for a while, then Lucas spoke again.

"What about the girl?"

Brooke smiled and started speaking again.

"She had my hair and your blue eyes. She was a perfect mixture between us. She was so beautiful. She was around six, her name was, Kathleen . It was Halloween, and we were going to 'Tric-or-treat'. She was wearing a white fairy dress with wings and a magical wand. She was so excited." Lucas pictured that too. Their little girl would sure be perfect. He saw her, and the little boy, and his eyes filled with tears, something he didn't expect. But he didn't want to stop them, so he just let them fall.

Brooke was crying too. She could feel he was suffering too. She didn't want this for him, but she couldn't just keep him out of it. It was their baby, hers and his.

"I want nothing more that for her or him to be here."  
She put her hand on Lucas' on her abdomen and continued speaking through her tears.

"When I saw the positive test, I was so scared, I wasn't sure if I was ready and now, all I want is for our baby to still be inside of me, to be born after seven and half moths, and to hold him or her."

Lucas kissed her head and caressed her abdomen.

"I know. That's all I want too."

And they stayed like that, in each other's arms, thinking and wishing for something so simple: for their baby to get the chance to live. So simple… And yet impossible.


	5. Chapter 5: My immortal

**Pieces**

**Chapter 5 – My immortal**

_These wounds don't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There is just too much that time cannot erase_

Lucas and Brooke stayed like that, in each other arms, for a long time, but neither of them could say how much and they didn't care. They didn't say even a word, they were just holding each other.

But something interrupted them. It was Lucas' cell. He decided to ignore it, and like she has read his mind, Brooke said quietly:

"Pick up. It might be something important."

"But, Brooke…"

"It maybe your mom. You owe her that, she's probably freaking out."

He simply nodded and pulled away from Brooke to pick up the phone. She was right, it was Karen.

"Hey, Mom."

"Lucas, you scared the hell out of me. You left for the hospital more than four hours agon. Where are you?"

Lucas knew she was worried, but he just couldn't and didn't want to talk to her right now. The only person he wanted to be close to or talk to now was Brooke.

"I'm still here. I'll stay with Brooke tonight."

"Lucas, what is it? Is he ok? You sound so…"

Lucas interrupted.

"Mom, we'll talk tomorrow, k? Please."

"Ok. Tell Brooke I said hi."

"I love you, mom."  
"I love you too."

Then they hang up. Lucas really didn't know if he should tell his mom or not, but he couldn't think about it now. He went back to the bed and once again put his arms around Brooke. She looked at him and asked:  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah, she was just worried where I am."

"Luke, you don't have to stay…"

Before she could say anything else, Lucas started talking.

"Brooke, there is nowhere else where I could be right now. You need me here, and I need you, so let's just not talk about it."

Brooke looked at him. She knew how he felt, and she was grateful he was there.

Just then, a nurse came into the room.

"Hello, Miss Davis. Here is the night dose of your pills. How do you feel?"

"I'm holding up."  
She handed Brooke some pills and a glass of water and spoke again.

"If tomorrow everything is ok, the next day you can be released. Have you arranged someone to help you, because if you haven't the hospital can offer a professional…"  
"She's gonna stay in my place with me and my mom."  
Lucas was surprised by himself, saying this as a statement before he has talked to Brooke about it, but he couldn't imagine he wouldn't be the one who will look after her, especially now.

Brooke looked at Lucas confused, not knowing what to say.

The nurse smiled and said.

"Ok, then. The doctor will come to check on you in the morning. Good night."

And then she left the room.

Brooke and Lucas stayed quiet for a while, neither of them sure what to say. Eventually, Brooke spoke.

"Lucas, I can't…"  
"You can. I promised you I'll take care of you and I will."  
"Lucas, I don't want to be burden. I don't want you to feel like you owe me something, and what about your mom?"  
"My mom is ok with it. I talked with her before I came here."

Brooke was a bit surprised. She didn't expect he wanted her to stay before she told him abut the baby, but she was wrong. Lucas was so carrying and amazing and she put him through all this pain…

Lucas saw the pain and the guilt in Brooke's eyes and he could't take this. Seeing that she was blaming herself was way too much for him to take.

"Pretty Girl, stop that. It's not your fault he brought a gun in that school. it's not your fault he shot you and almost killed you. It's not your fault you lost so much blood. It's not your fault our baby didn't make it."

Listening to Lucas made Brooke's eyes fill in tears once again.

"I was supposed to be strong enough, I was supposed to save him or her…."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her once again.

"You are one of the strongest people I've ever known, Brooke. And there is nothing you could do, Pretty Girl. Please, don't blame yourself."

Lucas felt her arms on his back and felt her pain. Suddenly he saw the same thing Brooke told him she dreamed about and his own pain and guilt took over him.

"I'm so sorry."  
Brooke was shocked. She whispered in his year softly:

"Luke, what are you talking about?"

"I'm responsible for what Jimmy did. I was his friend, I should have never let this happen. If I was there for him, none of this would have happened…"

How could he blame himself? Brooke knew now it was her turn to be there for him.

"Lucas, it was his decision and you have nothing to feel guilty about. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now. And if you weren't here with me today, I wouldn't be able to get through that day."

Brooke felt how he pulled her even closer to himself and she knew how much he was hurting.

"I'm here…"

She whispered that and somehow, it made Lucas feel a bit better. After a few seconds more that they stayed in the same position, he laid them both back on the bed. He was running one his hands on Brooke's arm, and he put the other one on her abdomen.

"I'll always be here, no matter what. We'll get trough this together."

And neither one of them said even a word more.

*-*-*

Brooke and Lucas were sleeping in each other's arms. They both fell asleep around an hour after Lucas told her they would get through everything together.

The nurse went into the room and that woke them both. Lucas looked at his cell. His mom has called twice while they were asleep, but he didn't want to talk to her on the phone. Plus, he had to talk to broke first.

After the nurse gave her the pills, the doctor came before they had the chance to talk.

"Hello, Miss Davis. How are you today?"

Brooke knew he was asking about her physical condition, but still it was hard for her to say she was ok.

"I guess I'm fine."

"I have to talk to you about some things, so…"  
"Doctor Smith, you can say everything in front of Lucas. He… The baby was his."

Brooke's heart ached while she was saying this and she felt Lucas holding her hand.

"Ok then. First, when you are both here, I want to say how sorry I am. We did all we could, but sometimes it's just not enough."  
Lucas looked at Brooke. He knew the doctor said this to make them feel better, but Lucas knew that nothing could help the way he and Brooke felt.

"Miss Davis, we'll run some tests today, then our gynecologist, Dr. Connor, will come to examine you too and if everything is normal, tomorrow you'll be able to go home. Have you found someone to help you till your parents come back?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, hoping she would agree at his invitation.

"I'm gonna stay with Lucas and his mother for those three weeks."

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you later then. Now excuse me, I have to go see another patient."

Brooke and Lucas were now back alone in the room. They looked in each other's eyes and Brooke just whispered:

"Thank you."

Lucas kissed her forehead and softly said:

"Anything for you."

They then looked at each other again. Lucas didn't want to put her through more than she already was, but he knew they had to talk.

"Brooke, I have to go see my mom and I don't know if I should tell her or not."

Brooke wasn't sure either. From one side, she knew Karen wouldn't be content they weren't careful enough and probably would get angry, but from the other side, she felt like hiding meant she was ashamed. Besides, in the time she knew Lucas' mother, she saw how carrying and amazing woman she was.

"I think you should, Lucas."  
Lucas just nodded and held Brooke's hand again.

"But don't tell Haley or Nathan. I'm not sure I am ready…"  
"Whatever you need, Brooke.'

She looked at him and was thankful for everything he said and did. Now, more than ever, she was grateful Lucas came into her life.

Lucas looked at Brooke. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be around her even before last night, but now, he felt like if he left her, something terrible would happen and he just couldn't bare that thought. But he knew he had to. His mom was probably freaking out already, and he didn't want to put her through that. She didn't deserve it. So he just kissed Brooke's hand and said:

"I have to go now, but I will come back later."

Brooke simply nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna get better, Brooke. I'll do the best I can to help you."

Brooke didn't want to let him go, but she knew she had to.

"You already helped me more than you know, Lucas."

They pulled away from the hug, he kissed her forehead and left the room.

*-*-*  
Lucas went home and just as he entered the door, his mother almost ran to him, her look was worried and she pulled him into a hug.

"Lucas, what's going on?"

Lucas knew it will be painful to tell her and he had no idea how she would react, but he knew he had to do it. So after they pulled away, he sat on a chair and she sat in front of him.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you scare the hell out of me! Just tell me what is going on. I've never seen you like this…"

Lucas took a deep breathe and started:  
"Mom, you remember what I told you the other night? First I told you Brooke was pregnant, then I told you she was not."

Karen nodded, apparently confused.

"The clinic we went to, they got some other woman's results, not Brooke's. They made a mistake."

Karen opened her mouth and for a few seconds he just couldn't say even a word. Then, eventually she managed to speak again.

"She's pregnant? Brooke is pregnant with your baby?"

Lucas closed his eyes. He never thought something like that would happen to him, and more than that, he never thought it would be so painful, especially when this baby wasn't expected, they were still in high school, but the truth was it hurt like hell.

"She was mom, she's not anymore. The baby didn't make it through the surgery. We lost it, mom."

Karen looked at him in disbelief, not able to say a word.

Now, when he said it out loud, Lucas just couldn't hold on anymore.

"And I… I know I am probably not ready to be a father, and so much happened lately… But I just… I feel so lost and… like some part of me is missing. And I know it has no logic to grief over a child I didn't know about, especially when I'm still in high school, but I just can't help it… Why did this have to happen, mom? Why? This baby was so innocent, it didn't deserve it…"  
His mom hugged him as he broke down.

"Oh, Lucas. I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what to say."

After a while, Lucas calmed down. He felt a bit better when he let it all out, but it was still hard.

"How is Brooke taking it?"

"She's devastated. And she keeps blaming herself, she says she was supposed to save the baby… I tried to tell her she has nothing to feel guilty for, but I see she keeps doing it and I don't know what to do."  
"Give her some time. All you can both do is support each other."

Lucas closed his eyes. He saw everything: Brooke lying in the library and bleeding, Jimmy's face when he was pointing a gun in them, Brooke's break down, he pictured their child…

"It's not her fault, if either one of us is to blame, that's me."

"Lucas, Jimmy has no excuse for doing what he did. And about Brooke and the baby… Lucas, what happened is horrible, but it's just life. And sometimes, it's not fair. On the contrary, it's often cruel and awful, but we have no other choice than to live it."

Lucas just sat there, feeling so unsure of what to do.

"I just… I am not even sure if we were ready to keep the baby if we knew. But now, when everything happened this way… We never get a choice. And damn, it hurts so much. How could this happen? Why? I keep asking myself and I can't find any kind of answer. And Brooke… She's been through so much lately. What Peyton and I did to her, it broke her heart. And then the shooting, and her parents… And on top of everything, that… Even one of this things is very much to take, but all of it... she does not deserve any of this. She is so broken, mom. I just can't stand seeing her like this, but I simply have no idea how to help her."

Karen spoke again after taking a deep breath.

"All you can do is be there for her, make sure she knows she has you no matter what. Have you talked to her about moving in here?"  
"She agreed after I assured she wouldn't be a burden. I can't believe it. She went through hell and she still thinks about the others first. When I found her in the library, the first thing she asked was what happened with Peyton. Then she started worrying about me getting into the school. And now, she worries if she will bother us when she stays here. She has such an amazing heart, and she is so selfless and great. She doesn't deserve any of it."

Karen looked at her son, a bit surprised. Sure, she knew that everything Brooke and Lucas went through together the last few days must have gotten them closer, but there was something in the way Lucas talked about Brooke made her think there was something more.

"Brooke is a great girl and I know you two can get through this together."

*-*-*

Brooke was in her room alone. That loneliness made everything worse. The silence was painful, the whole in her heart ached more, the feeling of unbearable loss has taken over her, and the hate for herself for not being able to do anything to save her child was suffocating. She knew Lucas made more than enough and she felt guilty for putting him through all of this, but when he was not around, she felt even more crushed. She put her hand on her belly and sighed. She knew that Lucas was probably right and losing the baby was beyond her control, but she couldn't help but feel responsible. Like this was some kind of punishment for lying to Lucas and for considering abortion when she saw the positive test. She hated herself for even thinking about it. But something inside her told her even if she was thinking about it, she wouldn't do it. She could never kill her child, especially when it was too the child of the boy she loved. She would have given birth to this baby, and she would have loved him with her whole heart. But she just didn't get that chance. He or she was taken away from her before she could do that. And it was so damn not fair. Why? This question kept running through her head from the moment the doctor told her. It was such a simple question: why? But no one seemed to have an answer. Brooke thought about Lucas too. She never wanted him to go through any of that. Seeing him suffer was causing her even more pain, but Brooke just couldn't do it any other way. This baby, it was him and her. He had the right to know. Brooke wanted to take his pain away, and she was going to try everything to make it better for him. If she had to put a brave face and pretend she was ok, she would do that, even if it was hard. Why? Because she loved him more than life itself.

*-*-*

Lucas walked into Brooke's room and found her asleep. He didn't want to wake her, she surely needed some rest. But also, when he was looking at her while she was sleeping and seemed so calm, it made him feel so much better. He sat on the chair next to her bed and just watched her. Lucas noticed the dark circles under her eyes, her skin was paler than usual, he could still see where her tears dried. Still, she was beautiful. Most women even after hours of rest and tons of make up would give anything to have her beauty. But that was not what Lucas loved about her the most. It was her beautiful soul, her amazing heart, her sense of humor, her whole personality. Brooke Davis was so much more than everyone saw in her. Lucas felt really bad for not being able to really see her in the beginning, but once he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but want to be in her life. He did some awful things to her and he regretted it everyday. Especially now, when he knew it was for just nothing. The guilt and the shame of what he did to Brooke would always live with him, there was no doubt. And he was ready to do everything to make her happy. He knew it was going to be hard for both of them, but he had to be strong. And he would be. Because Brooke Davis was worth every effort he was going to make.


	6. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy the fiction so far and I'd try my best to continue it in the right way. But there are some things I just can't decide, so I'd be thankful if you can tell me your opinion.

Do you want me to include Dan a bit in the story? I was thinking about him trying to get close to Lucas, and Lucas asking him how he could wish the death of his own child, and maybe Dan trying to make Lucas forgive him.

Should Lucas go to Jimmy's funeral? And what about Brooke?

What do you think about including minor Naley, maybe even them getting married, and/or Jeyton?

I have some other doubts, but they are for way to much more major things, so these one I should decide myself :P

Just review 

Your support is what keeps me writing.

x0x0

Vergina (NightlyEvilTM)

P.S. Probably the updates will become even more rare, because my senior years started, and this is the hardest and busiest one, so I hope you understand.


	7. Chapter 6: Keep holding on

**Pieces**

**Chapter 6 – Keep holding on**

_Keep holing on_

_Cause you know, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know, I'm here for you_

Brooke's stuffs were packed and she was waiting. Today she was getting released from the hospital and moving in with Lucas and Karen. She didn't know what to expect or to do, but one thing she was sure of: no matter what happened, Lucas would be there and this simple fact gave her strength.

The door opened and he went into the room. He looked at her and smiled a little. He knew it was going to be hard probably, but he couldn't help but be happy Brooke was leaving the hospital and moving in with him. Since the shooting, he felt some need to be around her, especially after he learned about the baby. Somehow, all the awful things that happened leaded to one good thing: Lucas realized that he wanted Brooke in his life more than he could explain and he could swear she felt the same way. Sometime during those few days, a strong connection formed between them, a connection that they could not explain, but there was no need to.

Their eyes met and Brooke smiled a little when that happened.

"Ready to leave, Pretty Girl?"

"You have no idea."

Brooke tried to stand up, but the pain in her leg was too strong. Lucas saw that and helped her. After she stood up, they locked their eyes and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, but he stopped himself.

"Thanks, Luke."

He just kept looking in her eyes and she kept looking at his. Like there was some kind of magic not letting them break the contact. Then, Brooke's cell rang and the moment was gone. Lucas took her bags, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling he got when his eyes met hers.

Brooke looked at the caller's ID and saw it was Peyton. She picked up, but she could still see Lucas' eyes and the way they looked at her just seconds ago.

"Hey, P. Sawyer."

"Hey. I picked all the stuff you wanted and I just dropped them at Karen's."

"Thanks, buddy. You're the best."

"How are you? How do you feel about moving in with Lucas?"

Brooke hesitated on her answer, and she couldn't talk when Lucas was there, so she tried to escape the situation.

"Peyton, Lucas is here and we are just about to leave and I just want to get as far from this place as I could the soonest possible, so I'll call you back later, ok?"

"Ok. Love you, B. Davis."

"You too."

She hung up and looked at Lucas. They smiled a little to each other and then the both started walking. When Brooke was on the door, she turned around to face the room where she lived those last few days, the room where she lived probably the hardest moments in her life. She was just glad she was leaving.

*-*-*

The ride was silent. Lucas parked in front of his house, just in front of the stairs where he and Brooke talked about their relationship and he told her he was with her for who she was and they admitted they cared deeply about each other. This memory came into both their minds, but neither one of them mentioned it.

"You ready?"

She nodded and just when he was about to go get her baggage, she spoke.

"Hey, Luke."

He turned again in her direction and looked her straight in the eyes.

"We went through a lot lately. And you were with me every step of the way, no matter what. I wanna thank you. For saving me. By running in that school but not only this way. Your support, you being there, it saved my life. I couldn't make it through even one of those days without you. So, thanks."

He wanted to explain to her how he felt, but he couldn't find the right words, so he just said:

"I'll always protect you. We'll get through this, through everything, together. You and me."

They smiled at each other a little, then Lucas spoke again.

"Now, let's go. Mom really wants to see you."

He took the nags and helped her with the stairs and the door. Then, he called his mom.

"Mom, we are in my room."

Karen came into the room. Brooke was nervous about her reaction. She knew Karen was an amazing woman, but she just didn't know what to expect, so she was nervous. But Karen just smiled at her and hugged her, whispering:

"Welcome home, dear."

Lucas looked at them and at this moment, he knew it was gonna be ok.

*-*-*

Brooke woke up in Lucas' room. He and Karen insisted that she should take her and eventually she agreed. She looked around her. It was filled with many memories. Like the time Keith interrupted them. She felt so embarrassed then. Or that time after the game. It was one of their best nights together. But there was one more reason why it was so important to her. When they got the positive test, she calculated that their baby was probably conceived that night. She closed her eyes and sighed. Even with the days passing, she couldn't get rid of the feeling of emptiness and the pain. It still hurt as much as it did when she learned. But she had to be strong. For Lucas. And she would be, because he deserved it.

She looked at the clock. It was 7 AM. She wasn't sure if Lucas and Karen were awake, but she just couldn't stay in bed any longer, so she went to the kitchen where she saw Karen cooking. The older woman saw her and smiled.

"Brooke, I didn't expect you to be up so early."

As she sat down, Brooke started talking.

"I woke up and I decided to come here. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. Actually, Lucas woke me around half an hour ago. I heard him walking around I got up. He went for a run, but I think he'll be home soon."

Brooke simply nodded and smiled. Karen gave her some food and a cup of coffee and sat next to her. Brooke smiled. All those years, her mother never cook her a breakfast and gave her coffee. And now this woman who she barely knew was making her feel like she had mother for the first time in her life.

"Karen, I wanna thank you for letting me stay here, for letting Lucas stay with me those days. For everything."

Karen looked her with loving and caring eyes.

"Brooke, you're welcome. I'm so glad you stayed here."

"I know you probably blame me for risking Lucas' life and you have every right to be mad…"

"Brooke, of course I freaked out when I learned he was in that school, but I don't blame you for anything. I'm just happy you are both ok."

Brooke smiled and started drinking her coffee.

"I want you to know that this is your home now. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything, I want you to feel comfortable. We are here for you."

Brooke nodded, she just didn't know what to say. Karen looked at her and Brooke knew what was coming next.

"Look, I know that nothing could change what happened and I can't imagine how you feel, but if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. I know you have your friends and Lucas, and you and me don't know each other so well, but I can always listen to you and talk to you if you need it."

Brooke wasn't sure if it was good idea to talk to Karen, but there was one thing that made her different from everyone else: she has been pregnant at her age, she was a mother and maybe she could understand better.

"It's just so unreal, you know? All of it. 3 months ago, I was cheer captain Brooke Davis, party girl, hooking up with whoever caught my eye. But then Lucas came into my life and everything changed. I didn't want the parties and the hook ups anymore. For the first time I cared about a guy. And he was so sweet and amazing, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be with him. But then it all messed up. First the car accident, then I learned about him and Peyton, the only person I trusted completely in my life. It broke me. After that, when I started thinking I was pregnant, it became even worse. I didn't know what to do, so I just pretended it was not happening. But one night, I decided it was enough. And when we saw the two lines, I was just so scared. I thought 'How can I be pregnant? I'm still in high school. And Lucas doesn't want anything to do with me. What I'm gonna do?' And then, when they told me I was not, I felt a bit relieved, you know? When I think about it now, I'm disgusted with myself. And then, the shooting happened and Lucas was the one who saved me. My knight in shining armor. I fell in love with him all over again. And then, the doctor told me my baby died. The second he said it, everything else just disappeared. All that remained was the emptiness and the pain. It aches so much. Like someone took my heart, broke it into many peaces and put deep a knife in each on of them and then returned them to me. I can't describe it. And all I can do is keep asking why. Why did fate gave us that baby just to take it away? Why this happened? It had no fault, it was innocent. And I try my best to be ok, but I just can't. I can't get rid of the feeling that I'm empty, lost, broken. When I close my eyes, all I could do is picture the life he or she could had. When I'm alone, I put my hands on my belly and imagine what it would be if I was still pregnant. When I look at Lucas, I see his pain and I feel guilty. And I picture our child. I picture how if it was a girl, she would be daddy's girl, but he would still stop me of spoiling her too much. I'd teach her how to cheer, and Lucas would read with her. I picture a little boy who would love basketball as much as his dad. He'd surely be stubborn. We'd go to eat ice cream and watch games together. And there comes a moment when reality hits me and it's like everything inside me burns painfully. And I just don't know what to do."

She was crying again. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. She hasn't opened so much to anyone. She didn't know why she let Karen so deep in, but it made her feel a bit better. The other woman seemed so compassionate and caring.

"Oh, honey. I wish I could do anything to help you. But when it's about your child, nothing could help."

"I don't know. How can I love so much a child I thought I wasn't ready to have, a child I didn't really know about until I lost it? It probably sounds stupid, like I'm over reacting."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all. It was your baby."

Brooke closed her eyes for a second, she had to, because otherwise she would break down. Then, she spoke again.

"Our baby."

Karen just looked at her, not saying a word.

"I know he's putting a brave face for me. Tell me the truth. How is he?"

Karen sighed.

"He's hurting a lot. The last 3-4 months his world changed so much. Dan and Nathan came into it, then the whole situation with you and Peyton, and now this. He was upset enough because of the shooting. He lost Jimmy, he almost lost you. And then the baby. He's a mess."

Hearing all those things just made Brooke feel worse. She never wanted that for Lucas. She loved him and all she wanted was to make him feel better.

"But when he's around you, it's better. Because you are very important to him, you have no idea how much you mean to him. And because you went through all this together. He needs you. And I know you need him. So, just both give yourself your time and do it together. Meanwhile, I'm here for both of you."

Brooke looked at her and whispered

"Thank you."

It was something simple, but both of them knew how much stood behind those two simple words.

*-*-*

Lucas ran and ran. Like he was running from something. But he knew he couldn't escape his own mind. After more than hour of running, he went to the rivercourt and sat down. His thoughts and feelings were a complete mess. He still felt sorry for Jimmy's death, but the news about the baby filled his heart with hate and anger for his one time friend. The baby. It didn't make sense. Why was he hurting so much over a child he didn't knew about? A child he was so young to have. But it was his child. And it was gone before getting its chance. It was so damn unfair. And hurtful. He couldn't stop thinking about it. His little baby. His and Brooke's. That was the other things Lucas felt messed up about. Brooke. 3 months ago, he hadn't even talked to her. Now, he couldn't figure out how he felt for her. When they were together, he felt like they were together just for the fun. He didn't pay enough attention to her, all he thought about was how to make up things with her best friend. Since the night she showed up at his room when he was with Brooke, all he could think about is what if. That's why he never thought about what he felt for Brooke. And that night in the motel and the times he was with Peyton after that, he though he was finally with the girl he wanted for so many years. But now, when he could think over everything, he started realizing there was a reason he chose Brooke that night, that he stopped in that motel room. And the reason was that Brooke was important to him. More important than he thought. And why did it take him so long to realize it? Why was it necessary that he almost lost her to figure it out? He didn't know. But there was something else bothering him. The need he felt to be around her, the want to be there for her and do everything for her, was it just because of everything that happened? He knew it wasn't. And that moment in the hospital. He felt like he could never take his eyes off of her. Like her eyes were hypnotizing him. And the need to kiss her, it wasn't like anything he felt ever before, let alone with Brooke. It was so strong. Lucas couldn't explain it. Then suddenly, Brooke's words from the library started spinning in his head. _'I love you." 'I love you.' 'I love you.'_… Why was he thinking about this? Was it just because of everything that connected him with Brooke lately? Was it simply because the baby they could had? Was it because of the life they both knew could had been amazing, the two of them and their little girl or boy? Was it?

Something inside him told him he knew exactly why was he thinking about it and it was not just because of those things.

*-*-*

Lucas came home around nine. Karen had already left for the café. He decided to check on Brooke and he went into his room. He saw her looking at some pictures. She obviously hasn't noticed he came into the room. As good as it was to watch her smile a little at the photos, he wanted to talk to her, to make sure she was ok.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

She looked at him. When she saw him, it became a bit better. After all he was her Lucas.

"No. Come sit here."

He sat next to her and looked at the photos she looked at. There were one of the cheer squad and the basketball team, some of her and Peyton, one of the two of them and him, and then several of him and her in the cabin. He smiled too when he saw the faces they had made.

"You remember when we took those photos?"

He slightly smiled.

"Of course. You took me to the mall and we shopped for what felt like forever. Then we ate in the cafeteria and you stole from my fries and laughed at the face I made. You put ice cream on my nose and took a picture with your cell. Then we decided to went to take some photos in the cabin."

Brooke looked at him amazed how well he remembered that date. It was nothing so special, but it was one of the sweetest days they had and he remembered. She smiled.

"I missed you, Broody."

"I missed you too, Cheery."

They looked at each other and hugged.

Brooke felt like he was going to disappear if she didn't hold him, so she pulled him even closer.

Lucas felt like it was the most natural thing, having his arms around her.

Somehow, they both knew the other felt the same way and they didn't need words.

After a while, they pulled away and Brooke saw a picture of much younger Karen with baby Lucas in her hands. She took the picture in her hands and looked sadly, but still smiled.

"You were such a cute baby."

Lucas put her hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer again.

"It's gonna get better, right? We'll make it through together, you and me?"

Her voice was quiet and raspier than usually when she asked him this. She needed to hear it from him to start believing.

Lucas caressed her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It will be ok eventually. Till then, we'll do it all together."

And they stayed like this, no words needed.


	8. Chapter 7 : Please, don't leave me

**Author's note: **Guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I'm so busy with school, and when I have free time, I'm usually so tired I can't write even a word. Sorry it took me so long, I hope it's worth it!

And about the songs I use. I don't always recommend them as the best thing to listen when reading the chapter. Let's take for example chapter 6 – Confessions of a broken heart; I know the song is a daughter/father story, but there was part of the lyrics, and also the title, they all matched the chapter, so I chose this song I chose the song when I find some quote and title that fit with the chapter.

**Pieces**

**Chapter 7 – Please don't leave me**

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

It was the first day of school after the shooting. Brooke and Lucas' car ride was silent. When he parked in front of the school, he turned to her and saw her looking at the place everything changed for them.

"You ready for this?"  
She sighed and then said:

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Lucas nodded. He helped her get out of the car. Brooke then looked at Tree Hill High. A place she used to love. A place she now resented. She hated it because of that day and what came after it: the fear, the guilt, the pain, Jimmy's death, and mostly, her child's death. She hated this place. And she was afraid to go back there. She was terrified. But she couldn't show it to the world. She had to be strong, or seem so.

Lucas has been worrying about that moment for days now. He couldn't not notice that Brooke was so much silent and distant today. Not that he didn't expect or understand it. But he didn't want it to be like this. He didn't want her to push him away and he could feel she was doing it. And he didn't know what to do about it. So, he decided just to try to help her.

"You wanna go in?"

She didn't look at him. She looked at the building and the students going in there. Just like las week. She didn't speak, just simply nodded.

Lucas helped her walk into the school and was about to walk her to her locker when Brooke finally spoke to him.

"I'm gonna be fine by myself from here, Luke. Thanks for everything."

She was trying not to show he emotions. Her voice and her eyes, they were cold. He knew her – she was trying to play the strong card, but he didn't want to let her.

"Brooke, I want to help you."

She kept not looking at him.

"I know, Lucas. And I'm so thankful for that. But I can do it myself."

With these words, she started walking slowly towards her locker. People were looking at her and whispering. They thought she didn't notice them but she did. But she didn't say anything.

Lucas kept looking at her. It hurt him see her trying so hard to be fine when she was not. And he felt this strong need to be close to her and protect her from all of it. He was deep in his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw someone he wasn't expecting to be talking to him.

"How are you holding up?"

Lucas looked at him and didn't know what to say. So he just looked him in the eyes and could see in his that he understood what he couldn't put in words.

"And what about Brooke?"

Lucas sighed and looked at her. Right now Bevin was talking to her and Brooke was pretending to be interested, but she was somewhere else.

"She is so strong, I can't even believe it. But she is hurting so much."

Lucas knew he didn't know. And he wasn't going to tell him. Not now.

"If someone can help her, that's you. I know you'll take good care of her. And know that I'm here for her. And for you too."

"Thanks, Nathan."

It was hard to believe how much things has changed for the two of them since the beginning of the year. Yeah, sure, they still didn't have the best relationship two brothers could have, but the change was amazing. And more surprising was that Lucas was happy about it.

The two brothers smiled at each other and then each of them went into his direction. When Lucas started walking, he turned to see Brooke, but she has obviously gone to her first period. Lucas sighed. How much he wanted to be with her right now…

*-*-*

It was the break between 3rd and 4th period and Brooke was walking down the hallway. The same hallway Jimmy stood when he shot her. She was walking slowly with her crutches when she over heard the conversation of several people of her graduates.

"She was pregnant?!"

"Yeah, that's what my mom told me and she was in the OR when she was in surgery."

"But she lost it, right?"

"Yeah, she did. She wasn't strong enough. "

"Well, it can't be a big surprise she got knocked up. After all, she is Brooke Davis. Is there a boy in the school that hasn't slept with her?"

"I bet Scott was not even the father. Who know how many other she has screwed when they were dating…"

"Yeah. And she is lucky it all ended before it started. I mean, pregnant in junior year is never a good thing."

"And what kind of mother she would be? Poor kid…"

Brooke was standing right at the place Jimmy was standing when he pointed the gun at her. And right there, she heard all that. Suddenly, her chest was burning in pain, she couldn't breathe. Just then, she saw someone pushing one of the guys that talked about her baby to his locker.

"If you ever again dare to talk about Brooke or _our_ baby this way, you are gonna pay for it, understand? Show some respect. One of your classmates died here. Other one almost died. So keep your disgusting mouth shut."

Lucas let the guy go and turned to the others who were discussing.

"All of you."

He then turned to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I… I can't… breathe…Luke…"

"Shh, Pretty Girl, I'm here. Let's get out of here."

And they walked together down the hallway. Everyone kept staring at them, but neither one cared. They went out of the school and sat on a bench together. Brooke was shaking and sobbing and she still looked like she couldn't breathe. As much as he was hurting already, seeing her like this made Lucas hurt even more.

"Hey, it's me. I'm here."

But Brooke couldn't calm down. The words kept spinning in her head.

"_She was pregnant… She lost it… She wasn't strong enough…"_

And she relived it all over again. The gun pointed at her, Jimmy's face, the shot, the pain, t5he feeling her life was slipping away, the moment she found out she lost the baby, the dream about him or her, the pain in Lucas' eyes. It all happened again.

Lucas didn't know what to do. He tried to comfort her, but he didn't know how. He just held her in his arms now while she was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Pretty Girl, please, don't do this. It's not your fault. Please, don't listen to them. It was not your fault. And you would be a great mom to our baby."

And somehow, Lucas was sure she would be. If only they had a proper chance.

Hearing him tell her this, it made it all a bit better, but it was still so damn hard.

"It hurts, Luke. It hurts so much."

"I know. But I am here."

"Please don't leave me."

"Never."

*-*-*

When the school day ended, Brooke went to rehab and Lucas went to the rivercourt to wait to pick her up. He was thinking about the day that passed. It was harder than he thought it would be. For both him and his Pretty Girl. It was hard to go back there, when this whole tragedy happened. It was even harder when for the two of them it was worse than most people knew.

He heard a car parking next to the rivercourt, but didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. Moments later, he heard him.

"Hello, son."

Lucas wasn't sure how he felt about Dan being there. His whole life, he had hated this man, who abandoned him and hurt his mother. But with everything that happened lately, he felt some need to talk to him. Not to Keith, who has always been his father figure, but to Dan, his father.

The older Scott sat next to him and didn't say anything for a while, but the silence wasn't that awkward. Eventually, Dan spoke.

"How are you?"

Lucas shook his head.

"How do you expect me to be? There was a shooting in my school. People I care about were in danger. Because of one of my oldest friends. And he died. And who almost killed Brooke."

Dan remained silent for a while, then he started talking again.

"When they told me there was a guy with a gun there, I thought someone was making some kind of sick joke with me. But when I realized it was real, I was terrified, especially when I learned both my sons ran in there. I was terrified something might happen to one of you and even the thought of that scared me to death. And when I saw you coming out, for the first time in my life, I thanked God. You were ok."

Lucas was confused. On one hand, he wasn't sure if he could trust Dan or not. But on the other, he has always wanted to hear his father say he cared about him.

"Why are you telling me this? Because you feel guilty for abandoning me?"

"Because you are my son, Lucas. I know I missed so much of your life and I can never take those years back. But what happened that day made me realize I can't miss even one day more. I can't change the past, but I can change the future. If you let me."

Lucas didn't know what to say or think. Before he made his decision, he needed to know one thing.

"Tell me something. When my mom told you she was pregnant… How could you want abortion? How could you want to kill your own child?"

Dan looked down, took a deep breathe and when he spoke again, his voice wasn't arrogant as usual. It was rather emotional.

"All I can tell you is I'm grateful she didn't listen to me."

After those words, he stood up and started walking to his car. Then, he turned and said before he left:

"If you ever need anything, you can always come to me, Lucas."

*-*-*

Shortly after Dan left, Lucas heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hey, Mouth."

Mouth looked at Lucas and asked:

"You remember the times you would play with the guys and I would comment with Jimmy right next to me?"

Lucas nodded. He sure remembered. It seemed surreal how much it has changed in less than a year. Mouth sat next to him and began talking.

"Luke, I won't ask how you and Brooke are, because I can see you are both not ok. And how could you be? I came here to ask you something, but I want you to think about it remember those times when you give me your answer."

Lucas nodded, even thou he couldn't understand what Mouth was talking about.

"Luke, Jimmy's funeral is tomorrow. And I think you should come."

This caught him out of guard. Of course, he missed his friend Jimmy. But that Jimmy Edwards that brought a gun to school, threatened many people, shot Brooke and… killed their baby, it was not his friend anymore. It was someone he resented.

Lucas stood up and started walking on the court.

"How could I go? Mouth, he did something… unforgivable. He pointed a gun at you, ant Skills, at Haley, at Nathan. He shot Brooke, for God's sake! You know how she was when I found her? She was so scared and vulnerable. He leg was bleeding so strong that the shirt I tied around it couldn't stop the bleeding. She was becoming paler and paler every second. And then she fainted. I thought she was dead. And she almost was. The barely saved her, Mouth. And…"

Lucas began to tell Mouth the whole story, but he couldn't bring himself.

"The baby."

Lucas looked at him in shock.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I heard you with those guys that were talking about it. I'm sorry, Luke."

Lucas closed his eyes. This was all not happening.

"It all happened because of him, so don't ask me to go to his funeral, Mouth."

Mouth sighed and stood up. He started walking away, but he turned around to Lucas.

"Luke, I know it is hard now, but please, don't lose yourself. I can't stand losing another friend."

With these words, he left. Lucas' head was spinning from all those thought and questions. He closed his eyes for a while, and he saw Brooke. The old Cheery version of her that was always joking around, laughing and looking at him playfully. Lucas smiled a little. He hoped that someday, she would be again his Cheery.

*-*-*

Lucas was waiting for Brooke in front of her rehab center. When he saw her, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He walked to her to help her.

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

"Hey, Broody."

They looked each other in the eyes and smiled a little. They walked to the car and Lucas helped Brooke get in. When he sat in the car, he was thinking about his conversations with Dan and Mouth and he felt like his head was going to explode.

Brooke knew something was wrong. She could see it in his eyes.

"Luke, what is it?"

Lucas didn't want to put his problems on her. She has already been through too much.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"I know you're not. I can read it on your face. You told me you are here for me. I am and I'll always be here for you, Lucas Scott. So tell me what happened."

He looked in her beautiful hazel eyes and saw so much support and care and warmth that he couldn't not tell her. He knew she would understand.

"I talked to Dan today."

She was now worried. She has known Dan for almost her whole life and knew he could be the worst a person could be. And he has hurt Lucas enough already.

"What happened?"

"He said he was sorry he missed all these years and he wanted to be in my life from now on."

"Luke, it's ok if you want to get to know him. He is your father after all. But it's ok if you don't. It's your decision and no one can tell you what to do about him."  
"It's just… I have always hated him, you know? Because I knew he hurt my mom, because he was never there. And when he finally came in my life this year, he acted like a total ass. But… He saved my life in that car accident. And now he says he cares about me and wants to be in my life. No matter how much I hated him, I still hoped this day would come. And right now, I don't know how to feel or what to do about it."

"No matter what you decide, I'll stand beside you. I promise."

He felt her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Thank you. You are something else, you know that, Brooke Davis?"

"That's what I've been told."

He knew he had no right to, but something made him tell her everything.

"There is something else."

"Mouth came to talk to me too. And he asked me to go to Jimmy's funeral."

She has almost forgotten this was coming. Jimmy Edward's funeral.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. He has been my friend since forever, we grew up together. He is in many of my childhood memories. But what he did… How could he bring a gun and put everybody's life in danger? How could he shoot you? And everything he caused… I don't know if I can ever forgive him what he did to everyone. To you and…"

"To our baby."

They both could feel the other hurting, but it was all better when they were together.

"Luke, tell me just one thing. Was Jimmy your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should go. Do it for his family. For the rivercourt guys. For Jimmy. For yourself."

"I'll come with you."

"Brooke, no. You don't have to…"  
"I want to. If that's ok with you, of course."

In that moment, Lucas Scott realized something. He didn't know what his life would be if Brooke Davis hadn't come in it. But he was glad he didn't have to know.

"Thank you."

*-*-*

It was a beautiful and sunny afternoon in Tree Hill. One of those days that you are grateful for.

In the cemetery, one woman was crying inconsolably and there was a priest near a casket. There were also four boys. Jimmy Edward's mother was saying her last good bye to her son, and so were his friends Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie. The priest was about to start when they heard a car parking nearby and they all looked in that direction to see who was there.

Lucas Scott went out of the car. Then he opened the door and helped Brooke Davis get outside too. They stared walking towards the service. Moth looked at them and when his look met Lucas' he just nodded thankfully.

Brooke and Lucas reached the new grave and the priest started talking. Suddenly, they both reached out for the other one's hand and they stood there, holding hand, on Jimmy's funeral.

*-*-*

**Well, I know it's not my best, but as I already said, I'm not in my writing period right now. I still hope you like it. Please, review, cause that is what keeps me writing. **

**Oh, and something about this chapter. I usually find the song for the title and the lyrics in the beginning, and then start writing. With this chapter, it was the opposite way: I started writing and just after I finished the school part and started writing the Dan one, the song Please, don't leave me by pink started and I thought that's it **

**And I want you all to know something. I decided to include Dan in the story, as a minor character, of course, like Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Keith and Jake. I know some of you wanted him to have bad influence on Lucas, to be the evil man in the story. Sorry to disappoint you, but he won't be. I love his good side and that's what is gonna be in my story. So, hope you like it, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to share them!**

**x0x0**

**Vergina**


	9. AN 2 Please,read,very important

**Author's note + question**

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! But senior year is driving me crazy, and I don't have much time to write and when I'm free, I'm usually too tired or not inspired at all. So I wanted to use winter break to write and update my stories, but just when I found my inspiration back, a close family friend who I loved very much passed away and I was in a pretty dark place.

I'm done with a semi long chapter, more long than short. But I wanna ask you, guys, because I have those many ideas, what do you prefer: waiting a bit longer for a longer chapter with many major things happening and more Brucas action + Naley and slight Jeyton, or no wait and a bit of Brucas and Naley?

I'll base my decision on what to do 50 percents by how I feel it to be and 50% by what you choose. That means if I get that amazing inspiration, I'll write and you'll have to wait for a while, but it'll be worth it, with many things happening, but if I'm not that much inspired and I stay just with ideas, I'll do whatever you guys prefer: update now or a bit later, but longer chapter.


	10. Chapter 8: More than anyone

**Author's note: ** So, after all, I got the inspiration and I did write a bit more than I had when I asked you what to do. You'll see where I was going to end the chapter if I decided to upload right away. I know it took one more day of waiting, but I hope it's worth it!

Oh, and about the song I'm using in this chapter: I chose it for two main reasons: first, it fitted the chapter, 2nd – as you'll see, we have some Naley in this chapter and I always relate this song to them!

**Pieces**

**Chapter 8 – More than anyone **

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body will be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone_

The funeral had just ended. People began leaving. Mouth went to thank both Brooke and Lucas for coming, and after he left. Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled a little at her.

"You ok?"  
"Yeah. Luke, can you give me minute, I really need to see someone who's here."

He nodded, not understanding what she meant exactly. She started walking and she stopped at one gave a few meters away.

Brooke looked at the headstone and smiled a bit.

"Hey, Mrs. Sawyer. Sorry I haven't come in such a long time. If all of this hasn't happened, I probably wouldn't have come in the near future either. And I'm sorry for that. You probably wonder why I came today. The truth is, my life pretty much sucks, but you probably already know that. And I'm scared. And I remember that when I was little and I was upset or scared, I'd run to your house to talk to Peyton, because of course my mom was too busy. And when I came, you always comforted me and made me feel like everything was going to be ok. And I really need this right now. Because now it's never been this hard as it is now… Everything changed. I fell in love, lost the boy I loved and my best friend for a while, and I was so hurt and angry… And now this… I still can't believe it happened for year. A shooting in school, and my baby is gone… It's crazy, isn't it? I can't breathe when I think about that and I didn't even know I was pregnant… You know, most girls at my place would be… content things turned out like that. Nobody wants to be pregnant at 17. But I wanted this. I've always thought when I got pregnant, I'd be at least 25 and married, not junior and not in the relationship with the dad. But when the doctor called me and told me I wasn't pregnant, I was disappointed. I guess that's part of why I lied to Lucas, not that it makes it any less wrong. And when I learned I was actually pregnant and my baby… died… I have never imagined pain like this. It was my baby… Mine and Lucas'. And it never got the chance to live the life it was supposed to have. To be loved by everyone around him or her, to go to school and make friends, to fall in love, to graduate high-school and go to college, to get married and have kids on it's own… And I can't help but feel like it was my fault. A mother is supposed to protect her child. You even died trying to look after Peyton… Sometimes I think fate's way to punish me for considering abortion at the very beginning, even though I knew I'd never be able to do it. I don't know. I just want to turn back time, before the school shooting and do something to prevent it. But I can't. So I just wanna ask you something. Look after him or her up there for me, k? Cause there's no one else I could trust with that."  
Brooke then felt the wind caressing her face and she smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

She then turned around and saw Lucas, still waiting for her, and smiled a bit. She went to him and saw in his eyes that he was hurting and she wanted nothing but to try to help him. After all, he was the man she loved.

"Luke, I know it's hard for you – you two have been friends for so many years and now all this happened and today you buried him… I know I can never fully understand how you feel, but if you need me, I'm here… And I always will be, whenever you need me, Lucas."  
She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she knew she couldn't. She had no right to make things more complicated than they were already.

When he heard her say that, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know how he would've gone through the last few days without Brooke. She has been his rock and he loved her for it.

"Thank you for saving me, Pretty Girl."

She smiled.

"I had to make it up to you."

He smiled too. He pulled away and then hazel eyes met blue ones and two people could see each other's souls that were ready to do anything for each other…

"I'll always save you when you need me to. I promise."

"And I promise to rescue you back."

Somehow, they both knew this promise was real and it meant something to both of them. And it made them both a lot better. They started walking to the car, making a big step in the process of moving on. Together.

*-*-*

The next day at school was a bit better. People were finally getting back to their life before the shooting, as much as it was possible. They kept staring at Brooke and Lucas and whispering, but now she didn't care, because none of this people mattered to her.

And she and Lucas felt better, both of them. They actually got to laugh a bit today when while Peyton was watching Jenny for a while, she tried to amuse the baby with her keys, but then dropped them and Jenny laughed at Peyton's pissed face. Truth is it was hard for them to see Jake's daughter, think how they were supposed to have one on their own, or maybe a boy, in 7 months, but that was not happening. Losing a child, even in a situation like theirs, was one of the hardest things someone could face. It still hurt very, very much. Brooke still cried every night before falling asleep, remembering the dream she had about their baby, and Lucas still thought about what would it be if they were still expecting, like doctor's appointments, picking up names, choosing furniture for the nursery, but it was getting better. Karen, Keith and their friends had a lot to do with it, but it was mostly because the two for them had each other and they knew they could always talk and the other will be there to listen and understand.

Peyton had made Brooke promise to hang out after school, so Lucas decided to go and hang out with Haley, since she hasn't been to school. He checked her place, but no one was there, so he decided to try Nathan's. As he walked, he thought about how much changed. Before he joined the team, it was just him and Haley against the world, he and Nathan hated each other, Peyton was just a distant dream and Brooke was not a part of his world. Now, he understood it hasn't been easy for Nathan all those years with Dan's constant pressure, and once their father wasn't standing between them, Lucas began really considering Nate as a brother. And plus, he was making Haley happy and that's all that mattered. Then there was Peyton. The girl he was afraid to talk to was now one of his best friends. And Brooke. Lucas had to admit he never liked Brooke before he got to know her and he thought she was the spoiled little rich girl who got everything she wished for and cared for no one but herself. How wrong has he been… Brooke was lonely, unsure of herself, strong, beautiful, funny, sweet, kind-hearted, loving girl who just wanted to be loved back.

Him joining the team brought many bad things, but those things he just thought of: Nathan and Haley, Peyton's and Jake's friendship and having Brooke in his life, Lucas would never give up that.

He was by the apartment already and he knocked. A half-naked Nathan opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey, Luke, what's up? Come in."

"Hey, didn't see you or Haley at school today."

"Yeah, we dropped."

Just after Nathan said that, Haley came into the room, wearing just one of Nathan's sweatshirts.

"Hey, Luke. What brings you here?"

Lucas was a bit confused. He'd known Haley his whole life, and he knew sex was an issue for her and that she wanted to wait until her wedding. But from what he saw, it seemed she changed her mind…

"Um… You two dropped school, and I wanted to hang out a bit with my best friend, but it seems I'm interrupting something, so I'll go home and call you later."

He was about to leave when he heard Haley calling his name and asking him to wait. He turned around and saw her and Nathan looking at each other.

"We have to tell you something…."

Lucas looked at them and never expected what they told him seconds after that….

"We got married last night."

He then looked at both their hands and saw their wedding rings. Nathan and Haley got married…

"You got married?!"

"Luke, you know me and you know that I think before I jump into something. Believe me, I thought a lot about it, and I'm sure. I love Nathan and I can't imagine spending even a day without him."  
Nathan kissed her forehead and then looked at Lucas.

"I know we don't have the best record, and you probably still don't trust me enough, I gave you more than enough reasons not to. But this girl here changed me into a better man, a man that loves her with his whole heart and wants to spend the rest of his life with her."

She smiled and said:  
"Always."

"And forever"

Lucas was still a bit shocked, but he could see that they really loved each other and they were happy. So who was he not to be glad for them?  
"Well, congratulations! I'm really happy for you!"

And he was. He saw the love his best friend and his brother shared and he somehow knew that they'd work out, that their love would survive through anything. Lucas smiled, hoping he would get to have this someday.

*-*-* _[Note: This is where the chapter was about to end if I hadn't decided to finish it.]_

It has been a week since Nathan and Haley's sudden wedding. Everyone was shocked, and to say Dan and Deb weren't very happy about it would be an understatement, but their real friends were happy for them. Especially Brooke, Lucas and Peyton. Brooke was a bit worried if her best friend was ok with her ex being married to a girl he knew just for a few months, but Peyton was truly happy for Nathan and Haley, and plus, she and Jake were spending a lot of time together and Brooke could feel there was something there. Everything seemed to be finally getting back at place.

Brooke was finally walking without crutches now, two weeks after the shooting. She was a lot better, even though she was still hurting, but Lucas was always by her side to make it all better. She didn't know what she'd do without him. He has become her rock, her confidant, the biggest part of her world. And living with him and Karen, who was more a mother to her than Victoria has ever been, was like a dream she didn't want to wake up from.

Tonight, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton were organizing a surprise party for Nathan and Haley's wedding. They waited until Brooke's leg was better, so she could enjoy it the best she could. She was doing a great job with the organization, but after all, she was Brooke Davis. Lucas smiled as he watched her arranging the place he found. It was good to see her smile and laugh again. He missed it. He missed his Cheery. During those two weeks, the two of them got so close Lucas couldn't believe it. And he developed the feeling that he had to be close to her, to protect her from everything. He looked once again at her and saw the she was trying to reach something that was placed too high for her. He smiled and walked up to her and took it for her. She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, Luke."

"You're welcome, shortie."

She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"I'm not short, I'm a cute petite brunette."

"I've never said you weren't cute, because you are."

They eyes met and they both felt a spark between them. Just like in the hospital a little bit more than a week ago. And just like then, Peyton interrupted them.

"Hey, guys, I need some help. Brooke, come here, please."

Brooke looked away from Lucas' eyes and went to help Peyton.

"What the hell was that?" was what both of them thought.

*-*-*

The party went perfectly. Everyone had a blast and Nathan and Haley really appreciated it. Even Dan and Deb came and seemed to bare it. That was definitely success.

Brooke looked around and smiled. It was a great night and she felt really good to be a part of it. Nathan has been her friend since they were both in diapers, and Haley really became a friend despite the problems they had at the beginning. And they deserved this. Their love and their courage deserved it. Brooke hoped she'd someday have what Nathan and Haley shared.

She was deep in her thoughts when Lucas sat next to her.

"I thought brooding was my job."

She smiled.

"Since you are all cheery tonight, I think we switched roles."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking. Hey, Luke, I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna head home."  
"I actually came to ask you if you are ready to go. Let me just tell mom we're leaving."

He found Karen talking to Keith and he smiled. It was obvious things were heading in the right direction for them and it was all Lucas wanted for them, cause he knew they'd make each other happy. He told them he and Brooke were leaving, and Karen said she'd stay for a little while. Lucas then went to the car, where Brooke was waiting for him. He noticed she was shivering and when he reached her, he put his jacket on her shoulders.

"Take it. You look like you need it more than I do."

"Thanks Luke."

They smiled at each other and got into the car. The drive home was comfortably silent. When they got home, Brooke went to copy the pictures from her camera to her laptop.

"Luke, come see the photos."

He came and sat next to her. There were many pictures, mostly of course of Nathan and Haley, but of everyone else too. Then there was a picture of Jake, Peyton and Jenny. Jake was hugging Peyton, who was holding Jenny, and Peyton's head was rested on his chest. Brooke smiled.

"They look like a little family, don't they?"

Lucas smiled.

"They surely do."

Brooke looked at him, suddenly realizing that this whole… Jeyton thing may not be so ok with him as he made it look.

"Luke, does this bother you? Peyton and Jake."

"No, where did this come from?" he asked surprised.

"I mean, everything between you and Peyton was not so long ago and…"  
"Brooke, I am okay with Jake and Peyton. Actually, I think they could be great together. He's a good guy, and Peyton is great with him and Jenny, so I really hope it will work out between them. I have no romantic feelings for Peyton. She's a great friend, but nothing more."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I know I didn't give you any reason to believe me when it comes to the way I feel about Peyton, but I need you to trust me. It's different. You know, I spent so many years admiring her, wanting to be with her, without even knowing the real Peyton Sawyer. And when I met her, I found we have so much in common, and I felt a connection. It took time, but I realized that Peyton was not the girl I imagined – she's even better, but I don't have any real feelings for her. Sure, I care about her, but just in a friendly way. That's all. I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier, so I wouldn't hurt you."

His eyes were filled with guilt and pain, and she didn't want to see him like that. Especially when she has already forgiven him…

"Luke, it's ok."  
"No, it isn't. Brooke, I'll never ever forgive myself what I did to you. You are amazing and you never deserved the way I treated you. I just want you to know I'm really, really sorry."

"Luke, I forgave you long time ago. I know you, Lucas, and I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

Then, he remembered one of the most memorable nights in his life and whispered:  
"But it doesn't really matter, cause in the end it all hurts just the same…"

She was amazed he remembered. Her exact words.

"It does matter. Lucas, you are kind-hearted, funny, smart, caring, and the best guy I've ever met. And I don't want you to feel guilty for what happened between the three of us. What matters is that we are all ok now. Peyton and I are even better friends than we were before, and you and me… I would never change what we have."

They looked at each other and smiled. Then Brooke turned back to the laptop and the looked some more pictures, and finally reached the last one. It was one of Nathan and Haley hugging and looking at each other. The smiles on their faces, the looks in their eyes, everything was telling that they were completely in love and happy. Brooke smiled.

"Look at them. They give me hope that love really exists and that someday, I'll find that one person that's right for me and it's all gonna be ok."

"Yeah, I feel the same way."

"It must be a bit strange for you. Haley, who you've known your whole life, is now married to your brother you didn't really know before you joined the team…"  
"4 months ago, I'd be beyond mad. But now I learned that people sometime act like they don't care just because they are afraid of what will happen if they show their real self, until someone comes along and helps them show that real self to the world. That's what Haley did with Nathan, and I'm glad she did, because now I have my little brother."

Brooke smiled.

"Thank you for being that person for me, Lucas."

They looked at each other, their eyes met. Suddenly, they both got closer to each other and in a second, their lips met. It was the perfect kiss. Slow and tender, yet passionate. They kissed until they both needed to break off the kiss for air. After it was over, they looked at each other, neither of them knowing what exactly was going on with them. But then, they kiss again. Their lips fit perfectly together, their tongues danced in ideal harmony.

Lucas couldn't believe how amazing it felt to touch Brooke again, to kiss her, to feel her. And he realized how much he missed her, how much he missed _them_.

Brooke knew this was probably not the best or the right thing to do in their situation, when they were both still really messed up, but she couldn't fight this anymore – her feelings for him.

They fell on the bed together, still not breaking the kiss. One of his hands in on her small back, the other one wrapped in her hair, while her hands are on the back of his neck. When air became a problem again, the break apart and look at each other's eyes, and this was it, the moment of clarity for both of them.

In that moment, Brooke knew that no matter what happened or who came into her life, Lucas Scott would always be the boy who stole her heart and never gave it back.

When Lucas looked at the beautiful woman on the bed, when his eyes met her hazel ones, he knew that all this time, he has been lying to himself and everyone else about the way he felt about Brooke. This was the moment he realized he loved her, he was in love with her.

They kept looking at each other without moving, when Brooke leaned and kissed Lucas again, this time starting to take off his shirt. Lucas wanted to be with her, he needed to feel her body next to his, her skin touching his, but he loved her and he didn't want her to do something she'd regret. So he gently stopped her and looks into her eyes.

"Are you sure, Pretty Girl?"

She looked at him. She knew this would make things even more complicated than they were already, but right now, she needed the man she loved.

"I've never been surer."

He then captures her lips with his once again, she unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, he runs his hand on her perfect body…

And this was the first time they made not sex, but love.


End file.
